Anastasia (version KOF)
by Baico
Summary: Hubo una epoca, no hace mucho tiempo, en la que viviamos en un mundo encantado de elegantes palacios y grandes fiestas. Esta es la historia de una doncella desaparecida y su sirviente, ambos destinados a vivir una vida juntos de una forma... o de otra. (denle una oportunidad)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todo el mundo, esto es algo nuevo que quiero probar y les aviso de antemano que no tiene nada que ver con PPG PX.**

 **Los derechos de King of fighters no me pertenecen, solo el fanfic.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 1: "Juntas en Paris"**

 **.**

"Año 1916, despues de la revolucion Bolchevique"

 **POV ELOISE BLANCTORCHE**

Eran ya las 8:00 de la noche y yo ya me encontraba lista para asistir a la fiesta, solo me faltaba encontrar el obsequio para mi adorada nieta. Por suerte se hallaba en mi mesa de noche emitiendo esa bella melodía que ella y yo habíamos compuesto juntas.

Salí a la calle donde me esperaba mi carruaje y lo abordé con elegancia mientras mi chofer se preparaba para partir.

Hubo una epoca, no hace mucho tiempo, en la que viviamos en un mundo encantado de elegantes palacios y grandes fiestas; y mi hijo Antoine, era la cabeza de la familia Blanctorche dentro del circulo de la nobleza francesa.

Entré al salón de fiesta y allí se encontraban todas las familias nobles de Francia al igual que muchas parejas bailando al son de la música de orquesta.

—Hola. — dije mientras veía a mi nieta favorita bailando con su padre —Querida.

Hoy celebrabamos el decimo octavo cumpleaños de la querida Elisabeth, y aquella noche ninguna estrella brillaba mas que mi dulce Elisa, la mas joven de mis nietas.

Su vestido era hermoso, hecho de la más fina tela y cubierto por seda azul; parecía una princesa.

Se me acercó alegremente y me abrazó con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Hace un par de días me suplicó que no volviera a París así que mandé a hacer un obsequio especial para ella, así la separación sería menos dolorosa para las dos. Le extendí mi obsequio mientras veía como su sonrisa se extendía aún mas por su rostro.

—¿Para mi?, ¿Un halajero abuela?

En eso, un joven nueve años menor que mi nieta que se encontraba a un lado de ella, seguramente su sirviente personal, recibió un llamado de la cocina dejandonos solas.

—Escucha. — dije mientras abría la pequeña cajita esférica y permitía que saliera la música. Me alegré mucho cuando la reconoció.

—Es mi canción abuela.

— _C'est comme ca_ (así es), la podrás oir en las noches para que te arrulle, y pensarás en nuestro tiempo juntas.

Entonces ambas comenzamos a cantar al son de la musica de la cajita.

 **Es un vals para ti, y recuerdame siempre**

 **Con amor junto a mi**

 **Una vez en diciembre.**

—Vamos, lee lo que dice. — le dije entregandole una llave circular para la caja musical, tenía un pequeño grabado dorado. Ella lo tomó en sus manos y lo leyó.

—Jun- tas- parís. — Elisa exhaló fuertemente emocionada — ¿De verdad? Huh te amo abuela.

 **FIN POV.**

 **0-0-(EN LA COCINA)-0-0**

—Ash, llevale esto a _mademoiselle_ Elisabeth. — dijo el cocinero mientras le entregaba al rubio una pequeña bandeja de plata con una taza de chocolate caliente.

— _maintenant même_ (ahora mismo) —respondió inmediatamente para despues dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba su ama, y secretamente mejor amiga, Elisabeth.

La vió riendo con _madame_ Eloise y no pudo evitar sentir un ligero ardor en sus mejillas al verla alli sonriendo alegremente. Si bien era conciente de la diferencia de edad, admitía que se había encariñado con su ama, casi hasta el punto de enamorarse aunque no estaba seguro de esto último.

Se acercó con paso seguro y manteniendo la compostura para no armar un papelón frente a Betty **(Asi le decía cuando se trataban como amigos que eran).**

— _Mademoiselle_ Elisabeth, le traje una taza de chocolate caliente. — dijo cortesmente mientras extendía la bandeja a su amiga.

La joven rió levemente al ver el acto de cortesía de su amigo, le agradaba verlo tan metido en su papel de sirviente. Aceptó la taza con una sonrisa.

— _Merci_. — dijo agradecida con la taza en mano. Lo miró por un par de segundos que para el joven parecieron eternos —¿podrías traer otro para mi abuela por favor?

Mas que una orden para el, parecía una sugerencia para la anciana mujer quien aceptó.

—Bueno pero que sea una taza de té por favor. — dijo dirigiendose al niño el cual hizo una reverencia.

— _Comme tu veux_ (como desee). — inmediatamente se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina con la bandeja bajo su brazo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo; nunca habían intercambiado miradas tan cerca de algun familiar y eso lo ponía nervioso.

La fiesta siguió su curso, los invitados felicitaban a la cumpleañera con obsequios y consejos, los caballeros la invitaban a bailar y ella aceptaba gustosamente, algo que provocaba un poco de celos por parte de Ash, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?, solo era su sirviente; habían bailado juntos un par de veces en su habitación pero no era lo mismo.

En eso, las luces se oscurecieron y la música se detuvo, todos los presentes se asustaron ligeramente por el repentino ambiente tétrico que se había formado en el salón.

Una figura conocida por todos se hizo presente cruzando la puerta principal llamando la atención de todos, especialmente la familia Blanctorche…

Saiki, ex-lider de la armada francesa y antiguo consejero de Antoine Blanctorche. Además era el tío de Ash Crimson.

Todos creían que era un hombre santo, pero era un farsante, deseoso de poder y caos.

—Mi señor, que gusto verlo esta noche en una ocación tan especial. — dijo con falsa cortesía y ensanchando una sonrisa retorcida y macabra.

—Retirate de inmediato Saiki, no dejaré que arruines el cumpleaños de mi hija.

—¿Qué? — esclamó con fingida sorpresa —Pero… yo soy su confidente.

—¿Confidente? Querrás decir traidor, ¡Largo!

Ante ese grito de autoridad, el hombre se ofendió.

—¿Cree que está por encima de mi identidad? — preguntó en tono de amenaza mientras sujetaba un extraño medallón del cual salían extrañas flamas oscuras —Por los antiguos poderes de "Aquellos del pasado", yo te maldigo con un conjuro.

Ante esas palabras, todos los presentes se asustaron por lo que podría pasar.

Eloise abrazó a su nieta protectoramente.

Ash por su parte estaba confundido… su tío no le había dicho nada de esto y eso no era nada bueno.

—Recuerde mis palabras, tu y tu familia morirán en 15 días. — las palabras malevolas de Saiki aterrorizaron a todos —No descansaré hasta que la dinastía de los Blanctorche desaparezca ¡Para siempre!

Dicho esto, más fuego comenzó a salir del medallón rodeandolo hasta el punto de hacerlo desaparecer. Nadie sabía adonde se había ido.

— _(Esto es malo)_ — pensó Antoine preocupado, levantó la mirada y les dijo a los guardias —¡Busquenlo, encuentrenlo y matenlo cuando lo vean! No dejaré que ese traidor cometa mas maldades contra mi familia.

Todos los guardias actuaron de inmediato y salieron en busca del traidor; la fiesta había terminado.

 **0-(DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS)-0**

La amenaza de Saiki seguía latente dentro de la familia Blanctorche, los soldados no paraban de buscar al hombre que había conspirado en contra de la nobleza y para hacer mas complicadas las cosas los ciudadanos comunes comenzaban a hacer revueltas en las calles cada ves peores.

—Esto es inaudito, ¿Por qué aún no lo encuentran? — Antoine se encontraba furioso al no recibir buenos resultados de las busquedas, quería deshacerse de Saiki lo mas pronto posible pero no habían noticias que lograran calmarlo.

—Querido relájate, solo han pasado dos días no tienes que desesperarte, lo encontrarán tarde o temprano. — trató de consolarlo su esposa sin éxito.

—Es que no lo entiendes; durante ese corto tiempo el crimen en la ciudad aumentó antes de darnos cuenta. Mas encima el rey me culpa a mi de la traición de Saiki.

Elisabeth oía todo desde el pasillo; se sentía culpable por la situación en la que su familia estaba pasando puesto que todo comenzó en su cumpleaños, sin duda ese había sido el peor día de su vida.

Caminó hacia su habitación preocupada y ligeramente asustada, no podía dormir bien sabiendo lo que ocurría afuera y todo por lo que pasaba su padre. Se sentó en la cama con una expresión intranquila, algo que Ash notó enseguida por lo que decidió intervenir de alguna forma.

—Emm… Betty...

Al oir su nombre por parte de su sirviente y mejor amigo, la chica de cabello azul volteó a verlo y trató de fingir una sonrisa; no quería que la viera triste, menos llorando.

—Lo siento Ash, no sabía que estabas aquí.

El rubio se acercó a ella y de improvisto la abrazó de la cintura. Elisabeth no entendía el motivo del abrazo pero no le importó y procedió a corresponder con el mismo acto.

—Ya sueltelo, no es bueno contenerse. — le dijo en tono protector provocando que la chica se sobresaltara ligeramente, ¿Era tan obvia? Haciendo caso al menor comenzó a llorar suavemente.

Ash se sentía raro; en parte estaba agradecido con dios por esta oportunidad de sentir los brazos de Betty, pero por otro lado era algo incomodo ser el quien consuele a la mayor siendo que tiene que ser al revés; pero no le importaba, cualquier cosa por su Betty.

Asi estuvieron por tres minutos hasta que la mayor rompió el abrazo, el joven sirviente le dio un pañuelo con el cual se limpió las lagrimas y se sonó la nariz.

—¿Mejor?

—"snif" Mejor… _merci_.

Lamentablemente eso fue lo único bueno que pasó durante los 15 días que había mencionado Saiki, el resto no fue una buena temporada:

Las revueltas eran cada vez peores, no se hallaban rastros del traidor y en ese lapso de tiempo varios miembros de la familia Blanctorche habían muerto en manos del pueblo.

Era el último día del conjuro y la noche estaba teñida de rojo.

Desde algún lugar oculto, cegado por su odio hacia Antoine y su familia, Saiki vendió su alma a cambio del poder para destruirlos.

Con el medallón en su mano, invocó llamas oscuras que cubrirían el corazón de los hombres dispuestos a asesinar a la familia Blanctorche de una vez por todas.

—Eso, ejecuten su oscuro propósito y sellen el destino de los Blanctorche y la nobleza, ahora y para siempre.

Las hordas de ciudadanos molestos eran muy numerosas, tanto que los guardias no pudieron hacer nada para detenerlos.

Dentro de la mansión varios sirvientes trataban de huir antes de que el pueblo entrara con sus tridentes y antorchas a crear una masacre con lo que quedaba de los Blanctorche.

Entre los muchos que trataban de escapar se encontraban Eloise y Elisabeth corriendo hacia la puerta trasera junto a los demas sirvientes. Sin embargo la joven se detuvo en seco al recordar algo que había olvidado en su habitación.

—Mi caja de musica. — dijo casi en un susurro pero llamando la atención de su abuela al sentir libre su mano.

—¡Elisa vuelve!, ¡vuelve! — gritaba la mujer mientras corría en dirección a su nieta.

Una vez en su habitación, la peliazul tomó en sus manos el pequeño objeto guardandolo entre sus ropas. Levantó rapidamente la cabeza al sentir el sonido de la puerta cerrandose con fuerza pero se calmó cuando vió que era su abuela.

En eso se oyó un estruendo que alertó a la anciana mujer quien corrió hacia su nieta para tratar de sacarla del lugar.

Todo esto era observado por Ash quien veía todo desde una puerta secreta ubicada en la pared. Por acto reflejo salió de su escondite y tomó la mano de Betty tomandola por sorpresa, ¿Qué hacía todavía el ahí? Poco le importaba, se alegró de verlo a salvo.

—Rapido salgan por aquí, llegarán a una calle vacía y segura. — dijo mientras las conducía hacia la pared abierta.

Elisabeth volteó a ver a Ash al darse cuenta de que el no entraba.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? — preguntó preocupada, despues de todo era solo un niño.

—Estaré bien, ve. — dijo el joven sirviente mientras cerraba la pared rapidamente sin darse cuenta de que la cajita de musica había caído al suelo en un descuido de la mayor.

Justo en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió abruptamente por unos pueblerinos armados; el rubio se puso en una posición de combate muy básica, tenía que ganar tiempo para que pudieran escapar.

Trató de pelear pero fue noqueado por un golpe de culata; cayó inconciente junto a la caja de música.

 **0-0-(AFUERA)-0-0**

Elisabeth y su abuela corrían lo mas rápido que podían, tenían que llegar al tranvía antes de que las encontraran.

—Abuela.

—No te apartes de mi. — dijo protectoramente mientras corría en dirección a lo que sería su salvación.

Pasando por debajo de un puente alguien saltó encima de la joven de 19 años tirandola al suelo helado.

—Saiki. — exclamó la anciana asustada al verlo dispuesto a matar a su nieta.

—¡Sueltame! — gritó Elisabeth mientras forcejeaba tratando de safarse del agarre del traidor.

—No escaparás de mi, eso te lo aseguro. — dijo mientras su mano derecha se cubría con fuego negro dispuesto a matarla en ese preciso instante.

Al ver un hueco, la joven le propinó una fuerte patada que lo alejó hacia lo que era un rió congelado. Al caer, el hielo se rompió provocando que Saiki se hundiera sin poder salir jamas.

—No, ¡NO!, ¡REMI! —gritó antes de ahogarse llamando a un pequeño murcielago blanco quien no pudo hacer mas que verlo hundirse en el agua mientras las dos victimas huían hacia el tranvía.

.

Finalmente habían llegado, sin embargo había mucha gente y subir les resultó dificil.

Ambas iban agarradas de la mano, Eloise logró subir pero su nieta no corrió con la misma suerte.

—Elisa, no te sueltes. — gritaba mientras se esforzaba por no soltarla.

—Abuela. — gritó la joven antes de chocar con un hombre desconocido provocando que su mano resbalara y cayera al suelo golpeandose la cabeza con una piedra.

La anciana no pudo bajar para ayudarla puesto que un hombre no se lo permitía, solo pudo verla por última vez mientras gritaba su nombre.

—¡ELISA!

El tranvía siguió su curso y todo terminó, la promesa nunca se cumpliría.

 **POV ELOISE.**

Mucha sangre inocente se derramó esa noche.

Y mi querida Elisa, mi adorada nieta… jamás la volví a ver.

.

 **Fin capitulo 1.**

 **Listo, ya está.**

 **Para los que no lo sepan este es mi primer fanfic de esta pareja y el primero que no sea de Powerpuff girls.**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si vieron la pelicula de Anastasia seguramente entenderán varias de las escenas.**

 **Eso es todo, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Chau.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo nuevo.**

 **Debo admitir queme sorprendió recibir comentarios tan rapido, normalmente no es así con mi otro fanfic y por eso les estoy muy agradecido. Por cierto la epoca es casi a la par de la historia de Anastasia, solo que la adapté en Francia.**

 **Sin nada mas que decir (salvo por los derechos de autor) comencemos.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 2: "Viaje tiempo atrás"**

 **.**

Ocho años habían pasado desde la traición de Saiki y la ciudad finalmente vivía en relativa paz, la nobleza ya no existía y las únicas figuras de autoridad eran las fuerzas de la ley y el orden.

Aunque una cosa era segura, la desaparición de la única posible sobreviviente de la familia Blanctorche había provocado rumores y chismes, en su mayoría falsos, por toda la ciudad de Châlons-en-Champagne **(busquen, esa ciudad existe)**. Y todo el pueblo no paraba de hablar de eso.

 **(solo recuerden como va la canción original o mirenla durante la la musicaaaa)**

 **Châlons-en-Champagne sufre…**

 **De mucha depresión…**

 **Mi ropa se congela sin calefacción**

 **La vida ha sido triste tras la enorme traición,**

 **Por eso los rumores son nuestra diversión.**

 **-0-00-0-**

 **¿Sabes ya lo que se rumora por ahí?**

 **¿Sabes ya lo que dicen por ahí?**

Entre el tumulto provocado por la gente chismosa, una figura vestida de vivos colores caminaba en dirección a un edificio pero se le dificultaba un poco caminar.

Durante el trayecto aprovechó para ver lo que hacían los pueblerinos pero poco le importaba, evitar la vigilancia policial era lo primero y un oficial a caballo por poco lo descubre.

 **Si bien el lord no se salvó su hija si se escapó…**

 **La doncella de los Blanctorche.**

 **Solo es un rumor.**

 **0-00-0**

 **Leyenda, misterio, es un rumor.**

 **En las calles el murmullo puedes escuchar.**

El sujeto se acercó a una puerta en la cual, abriendo una pequeña ventanilla, introdujo una clave con la que le permitieron pasar.

 **Un suceso en la historia ¡de la nación!**

 **Su abuela ofreció pagar muy grande cantidad**

 **A quien con la doncella logre dar.**

Finalmente libre de los oficiales, se encaminó por unas escaleras hacia donde se supone que lo esperaría su socio, no lo hubiese encontrado de no ser por un silbido seguido de su nombre.

—Shen.

—Ash…— dijo contento y en susurro el chino — Conseguí lo que querías.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia un lugar donde no los escucharían, esto debía quedar en absoluto secreto al igual que el resto de sus trabajos, la diferencia era que este iba a ser el mas arriesgado y lucrativo que hubiesen hecho nunca.

Durante el camino se encontraron con algunos vendedores pero el rubio solo se interesó en uno en especial.

 **Un franco por el cuadro, observalo es real.**

 **Les vendo dos pijamas ganga por el par.**

 **La traje del palacio, y está forrada en piel…**

 **Podría ser muy cara si fue de Elisabeth.**

Ash pagó por el abrigo y se dirigió junto a su socio hacia una torre que ahora solo servía como depósito, el perfecto lugar para planear sus diferentes trabajos ilegales, nadie los molestaba y nadie los encontraba.

—Bien Ash, ya tienes el teatro.

—Todo marcha de acuerdo al plan, solo nos falta la chica. — dijo esto último con seguridad antes de subir por unas escaleras hacia lo que sería el ático. —Imagina Shen, no mas falsificaciones, no mas contrabando; tres boletos nos sacarán de aquí: uno para ti, uno para mi, y otro para Elisabeth.

 **Es misterio, leyenda, es un rumor.**

 **La doncella de los Blanctorche nos ayudará.**

 **Muy famosos seremos al fin tu y yo.**

 **Debemos encontrar a quien la pueda suplantar,**

 **Y después llevarla a Paris.**

 **Si nuestro plan funciona bien su abuela pagará,**

 **Nos recompensará a ti y a mi.**

 **Riche d'être, Fuyou,**

 **Profiter, Xiangshou,**

 **Y en esta ciudad aún mas tendrán de que hablar.**

Y totalmente animados saltaron al techo cubierto de nieve deslizandose a travéz de este como si fueran niños pequeños.

 **Shh**

 **¿Sabes ya lo que se murmura por ahí?**

 **¿Sabes ya lo que dicen por ahí?**

En las calles, la gente hablaba casi sin parar diciendo chismes y rumores una y otra vez, no tenían descanso.

Ambos rubios caminaban hacia el tranvía en dirección al teatro.

 **¿Sabes ya lo que se murmura por ahí?**

 **¿Quién sabrá si podría ser verdad?**

 **Es facinante imaginar,**

 **¡Y mas lograrlos engañar!**

 **La doncella de los Blanctorche…**

 **¿será verdad?**

 **Que se yo… shhh**

 **0-0-(EN UN LUGAR ALEJADO DE LA CIUDAD)-0-0**

Una joven vestida con arapos, aunque abrigada, salía de una casa de albergue acompañada por una mujer que aparentaba ser la dueña.

—Te conseguí un empleo en la pescadería, sigue ese camino hacia la difurcación y a la izquierda. —al darse cuenta de que no era escuchada le llamó la atención —¿me estás escuchando?

La mujer de veintisiete años se encontraba despidiendose de algunos residentes del edificio cuando volteó a ver a la dueña.

—La escucho _madame_ Anette. — respondió prestandole absoluta atención. En ese momento fue que la vieja la tomó de la bufanda y la llevó casi a rastas hacia el portón.

—No has sido mas que una espina para mi desde que llegaste. Te crees la gran reina de Francia en lugar de la inutil campesina que en verdad eres. — la soltó dirigiendose al portón para abrirlo; mientras lo hacía la peliazul se burlaba en sus espaldas haciendo mímica. — Durante los últimos ocho años te he críado, te he vestido, te he mantenido en mi casa…— esto último lo dijeron ambas provocando que la anciana volteara a verla molesta. —¿Cómo es que no tienes ni la menor idea de quien fuiste en tu vida pasada pero si recuerdas esas cosas?

—Claro que tengo idea. — dijo a modo de respuesta recibiendo simplemente un gesto de desinterés por parte de la señora quien agarró el pequeño collar que llevaba.

—Já, si claro. "Juntas en París" — leyó con sarcasmo al ver lo que tenía grabado el pequeño objeto de oro. — Aaw, conque quieres ir a la capital a buscar a tu familia ¿eh? — la peliazul asintió sonriente —Betty la ingenua… ¡ya es tiempo de bajar a la tierra! Tienes lo que tienes y mas te vale agradecerlo. —la sacó a travéz del portón abierto y le arrojó la bufanda que se le había caído. —"Juntas en parís" ja ja ja ja ja.— se volteó hacia la casa tosiendo —Agradecelo Betty.

 **0-0-(MAS ADELANTE)-0-0**

 _ **POV BETTY.**_

Finalmente he llegado a la difurcación, por un lado la pescadería y por el otro Châlons-en-Champagne.

—"Cof, cof, cof… agradecelo Betty." Te lo agradezco… ¡agradezco salir de aquí! "Toma la izquierda" —claro, ya sé lo que me espera allá… ser siempre la misma persona. Pero a la derecha quizás podría… mi collar.

—Quien me haya dado esto debió amarme de verdad.

Pfff, que locura… ¿yo, ir a Paris?

—¡Por favor envíame una señal…!, ¡…o un indicio!

¡Lo que sea!

 _ **FIN POV**_

En ese momento un perro salió de la nieve llevandose la bufanda de la joven mujer; claramente quería jugar… o eso parecía.

—Oye… o-oye, no tengo tiempo para jugar; estoy esperando una señal. — dijo tratando de no prestarle atención, algo que no resultó del todo ya que el perro seguía corriendo.

—Oye, suelta eso… damelo; sueltalo sueltalo, quieto ¡quieto! No, ¡no! — durante la jugarreta Betty se enredó en su bufanda y cayó al suelo. Miró por un rato al perro y se indignó.

— _(Y ahora esto: un perro que quiere que vaya a Châlons-en-Champagne.)_

Al darse cuenta de lo que dijo recordó lo de hace unos minutos… ¿y si era esta la señal que estaba esperando?

—"Gasp" Esta bien; entendí la indirecta. — tomó la bufanda del suelo y de imediato vió al frente: un camino completamente desconocido para ella y lleno de sorpresas, una gran aventura.

 **No me falles no** **  
** **corazón no temas** **  
** **no debemos desistir.** **  
** **Me parece que** **  
** **tengo mil opciones,** **  
** **algo nuevo he de vivir.** **  
** **OH que sorpresas llegarán** **  
** **en un viaje** **  
** **tiempo atrás.** ****

 **En algún lugar** **  
** **alguien me espera** **  
** **sueño que será verdad.** **  
** **Me recibirán con gran bienvenida** **  
** **finalmente en mi hogar.** **  
** **Iré aprendiendo mas y más** **  
** **en mi viaje** **  
** **tiempo atrás.**

Betty y el perro caminaron hasta llegar a una humilde casa donde el canino se puso a jugar con lo dos niños que allí estaban. Estuvieron así por un buen rato hasta que la peliazul decidió seguir su camino.

Se despidió de la familia con una mirada melancólica en su rostro; eso era lo que ella quería: amor familiar.

 **Amor familiar sé que alguna vez también lo tuve yo.** **  
** **Amor familiar nunca mas seré feliz hasta encontrarlo.** ****

 **Paso a paso voy sembrando esperanza** **  
** **no sé dónde iré a parar.** **  
** **Voy a algún lugar a formar mi vida,** **  
** **cien misterios aclarar.** **  
** **Si, esta es mi señal,** **  
** **hoy eh de volver** **  
** **a reunirme con mi paz** **  
** **y ver por fin…**

… **¡Mi hogar!**

Finalmente había llegado, al comienzo de su viaje tiempo atrás.

.

 **Fin capitulo 2.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por los comentarios.**

 **Feliz día de la Friendzone atrasado aunque debí haberlo dicho cuando publiqué el primero pero soy muy distraído.**

 **Espero que les guste este capitulo aunque admito que estuvo un poco corto, muy pronto subiré el próximo y tambien los invito a leer mi otra obra de arte original: PowerPuff Girls Power X.**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Chau.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos y feliz día de la mujer para todas mis lectoras de la audiencia.**

 **Espero que no se hayan desesperado tanto en mi ausencia, pero ya volví.**

 **Comencemos pues.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 3: "Una vez en diciembre"**

 **.**

Estación de tren, a mitad de una fila para conseguir un boleto que la llevaría directamente a París. Si bien no le preocupaba no tener dinero para el boleto puesto que llevaba suficiente como para sobrevivir sola durante una semana, su mente estaba mas ocupada en pensar en lo que haría una vez que estuviera hallá, ¿Cómo encontraría a la persona que le dio su collar?, ¿Preguntaría persona por persona hasta encontrarla? Eso era ridiculo pero mas aún ir a la ciudad capital sin tener una sola idea de que hacer. Primero buscaría un empleo y luego trataría de encontrar a la persona responsable de su busqueda.

Finalmente llegó su turno frente a la ventanilla.

—Quiero comprar un boleto de ida a París.

—Su visa de salida _s'il vous plait._

Elisa se sintió confundida, ¿Cómo que visa de salida?

—Ehm… ¿Cuál visa?

—No podrá salir, ¡SI NO TIENE VISA! — dicho esto el "boletero" cerró la ventanilla dejando perplejas a Elisa y a una anciana que seguía despues de ella **(ahora que lo pienso, este tipo si que es distraído).**

La vieja se percató de la expresión decaída de la joven mujer y le llamó la atención dispuesta a ofrecerle ayuda.

—Psst… es Ash Crimson quien te ayudará. — le dijo en susurro dandole a entender que tenía que quedar en secreto.

—¿Dónde lo encuentro? — le preguntó de la misma forma.

—En el antiguo "palacio" Blanctorche, pero tu no lo oiste de mi. — esto último lo dijo con tal de que se diera cuenta de la reputación de Crimson.

—Oh. — ella asintió entendiendo la indirecta.

—Anda, anda.

— _(Ash Crimson)_ — pensó con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

 **0-0-(EN UN TEATRO)-0-0**

Se estaban realizando unas audiciones bastante curiosas con tal de encontrar a una actriz que pudiera suplantar a la doncella Elisabeth. Todo esto estaba siendo dirigido por Ash Crimson y Shen Woo.

Ya habían visto como a 15 chicas que intentaban fingir ser de la nobleza y cada una era peor que la anterior.

—Si, si que linda. — dijo Ash mientras consultaba con la mirada a su socio quien solo negaba con la cabeza bastante decepcionado por todo lo que estaban viendo. Mientras, la postulante decía cosas como: "soy una doncella", "hermosa y graciosa" etc, etc, etc.

—De acuerdo, ahmm; _merci, merci._ — dijo finalmente mientras tapaba el nombre con casi toda la tinta que le quedaba —La que sigue.

—Comienzo a creer que tu serías una mejor doncella. — dijo el chino en susurro a modo de burla.

—Por favor, seré afeminado pero nadie caería tan bajo.

En eso vino la siguiente "chica" quien resultó ser un hombre disfrazado de mujer.

—Abuela, soy yo, Elisabeth. — dijo con voz grave resaltando su masculinidad.

—Huuuh. — se quejó Shen dejando caer su rostro a la mesa en la que estaban. Era oficial, habían fracasado.

— _Comment pathétique_ (Qué patético) — dijo Ash retirando lo que había dicho anteriormente. Su amigo le dio la razón.

Una vez afuera, Shen tiraba todos los papeles que habían firmado para la obtención del teatro.

— _Jiéshùle, jiéshùle_ (Ya está, se acabó), toda nuestra inversión voló en este feo y apestos teatro y no hay una chica o mujer que pase por Elisabeth.

—Llegará _mon ami_ , está en algún sitio, solo hay que encontrarla. — trató de calmarlo mientras le mostraba un halajero semi-esférico de color dorado y zaphiro —Recuerda que con éste halajero la duquesa creerá que es la verdadera Elisabeth.

Mientras hablaban, el menor chocó accidentalmente con una joven mujer de cabello azul quien aparentemente pedía indicaciones.

Siguieron de largo hablando en susurros mientras la extraña los veía de reojo.

 **POV BETTY.**

— _Excusez-moi_ , ¿Me podría decir donde queda la mansión Blanctorche? — le pregunté a un señor que pasaba por ahí.

—No sé, _désolé_ (lo siento).

Genial, parece que nadie sabe donde se encuentra la dichosa mansión.

En eso, Alphonse, el perro; se soltó de mi agarre y corrió hacia no se donde. Obviamente lo seguí.

—Alphonse, espera no corras tan rápido.

Traté de alcanzarlo pero corría muy rápido para ser de raza enana.

Continuamos así durante 10 minutos hasta que finalmente se detuvo frente a un territorio bastante grande.

—Esta… debe ser la mansión. Bien hecho Alphonse. — le dije mientras le sobaba la cabecita.

 **FIN POV.**

Betty se acercó hacia una de las puertas y asomó su vista a travez de un espacio entre las tablas que bloqueaban la entrada.

El perro se metió por debajo tomando desprevenida a la joven mujer.

—¿Qué…? ¡Alphonse! Vuelve aquí. — dijo tratando de que obedeciera.

Al no ser obedecida se vió obligada a entrar por la fuerza.

Se alejó unos pasos, concentró su energía en el puño derecho y corrió hacia la puerta dando un uppercut que rompió la pared con facilidad **(COUP. DE. VENT creo que se llamaba el ataque)**

 **0-0-(EN UNA DE LAS HABITACIONES)-0-0**

El sonido de la madera rompiendose no pasó desapercibido para Ash quien dejó de comer al ser alertado por el eco.

—Shen, ¿no oiste algo?

—¿Eh? _méiyŏu_ (No) — dijo el chino restandole importancia y volviendo a su ramen casero.

—¿Por qué tienes que llevar esa cosa? —preguntó molesto refiriendose a unos lentes de cristal oscuro.

—Oye, este invento mio revolucionará el negocio de lentes, te lo aseguro.

—Pues, servirían si pudieras ver bien. — dijo con burla.

Crimson dejo el tazón en la mesa y decidió ir a investigar el sonido que lo había alertado.

 **0-0-(CON BETTY)-0-0**

Ya estaba adentro y ahora buscaría a ese tal Crimson.

— _(¿Por qué tenían que hacer esta mansión tan grande?)_

En compañía del perro, caminó casi sin rumbo por todo el lugar.

— _Salut_ (hola), ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Continuó caminando hasta llegar a una mesa llena de objetos de plata cubiertos de polvo y telarañas. Tomó un plato por curiosidad y lo sopló con tal de limpiarlo un poco, pero cuando vió su reflejo se vió a si misma de pequeña siendo cargada por un hombre de cabellos azules.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar la confusión de su mente y volvió a dejar el plato donde estaba.

Caminó hacia una vacija frente a un espejo y no pudo evitar sentirse nostálgica.

—Este lugar… es como si viniera de un sueño.

Se miró al espejo e inmediatamente se dejó llevar por el momento.

 **Betty**

 **Esta vez puedo ver, los recuerdos me envuelven;**

 **La canción que escuché una vez en diciembre.**

Se dirigió a lo que parecía ser un salón de baile y allí continuó.

 **Me adoraban con fervor, como extraño sentir amor.**

 **Quien gozaba al bailar un vals inmemorial.**

En eso, comenzó a imaginar que las parejas bailando en los espejos cobraban vida y llenaban el salón al compás de la musica de orquesta que acompañaba su canción.

 **0-0-(CON ASH)-0-0**

Buscaba al sujeto que se había atrevido a entrar sin presentarse cuando pasó frente a la habitación de Elisabeth. Los recuerdos de aquellos días en los que la sirvió con lealtad y amor no se habían ido, y ahora habían vuelto con mas fuerza al comenzar a escuchar una melodiosa música de orquesta en su cabeza.

Siguió el "sonido" de la música hasta donde se encontraba el salón principal de fiestas, no sabía como ni porqué, pero veía parejas bailar alegremente en lo que parecía ser una fiesta de bienvenida.

Bajó dejandose llevar por la música y las parejas que lo veían, algunos extrañados por la presencia de un sirviente en medio del salón, y otras doncellas que le lanzaban miradas coquetas.

Recordó entonces aquel baile en el que todo comenzó, el cumpleaños de su amada Betty.

 **0-0-(CON BETTY)-0-0**

Ella bajaba por las escaleras recibiendo saludos de respeto hacia su persona, saludos que ella respondía con elegancia y clase.

Llegó al pie de la escalera y se reunió con un grupo de jovenes quienes le obsequiaron un collar de diamantes.

 **Ash**

 **La adoraba con fervor, como extraño sentir su amor.**

 **Quien gozaba al bailar un vals inmemorial.**

Ambos recibieron magicamente ropas mas elegantes y brillantes que las de los demás "invitados": Ella un vestido de ceda azul adornado por zaphiros y demás gemas preciosas. El en cambio, parecía un principe vestido con un elegante traje rojo y brillante adornado por una capa verde sujeta a sus hombros por un par de esmeraldas.

Comenzaron a bailar con cuanta persona del genero opuesto que se les acercaba.

 **Ash**

 **Lejos fue, tiempo atrás,**

 **Poco a poco se pierde.**

 **Betty**

 **Lo que amé de verdad**

 **Mas conservo en mi mente.**

En mitad del baile y sin darse cuenta, ambos se terminaron topando cara a cara.

Mientras sus ultimas parejas se alejaban para darles espacio se miraron por unos segundos en silencio, el la tomó de la mano y ella reaccionó sujetandole el hombro y dejandose guiar por el en un corto, lento, pero románticamente nostálgico baile.

 **Ash y Betty**

 **La canción que escuché…**

Ash se armó de valor y besó su frente, se veía como ella y le recordaba a ella; no le importaba si era una ilusion creada por su dolor al perderla pero solo agradecía haber tenido al fin esta oportunidad para finalmente bailar con ella de verdad.

Ella por su parte, sintió aquel beso muy familiar, tanto que la sensación que le provocó en su corazón era comparable a la de estar enamorada; tal como lo había leído en cientos de libros.

Se separaron unos pasos frente a la mirada de la gente y el rubio se arrodilló frente a su amada, seguía siendo un sirviente para ella despues de todo.

La mayor por su parte se inclinó ligeramente a modo de reverencia y agradecimiento por su muestra de afecto.

… **una vez en diciembre.**

El silencio reinó en el lugar, hasta que…

— _Tīng dào Crimson…_ (Oye crimson).

La voz de Shen despertó a ambos "tortolitos" provocando que los "invitados" desaparecieran. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos.

— _(¿El/Ella era real?)_ — pensaron a la vez.

—¿...quién es ella? — preguntó el chino llamando la atención del menor, momento que Betty aprovechó para correr en dirección contraria de donde se encontraba Ash.

Al darse cuenta de que trataba de huir, Crimson trató de detenerla.

—Oye… ¡OYE! — la seguía casi sin alcanzarla, mientras se oían los ladridos de un perro, al parecer dirigidos a el.

—Espera, alto alto alto. Oye espera un minuto.

Betty finalmente se detuvo cuando cayó en cuenta de algo: el era Crimson, Ash Crimson. Se quedó a esperarlo.

—¿Cómo entraste a…? ...qui. — dejó de hablar al verla con mas detalle: estaba parada justo en frente del cuadro de la familia Blanctorche de forma que estuviera al lado de la imagen de Elisabeth; la comparó y no pudo evitar ver doble, era exactamente igual con al diferencia del peinado mas descuidado y unos años mas de edad.

En eso llegó Shen quien estaba ligeramente cansado al haber corrido mas distancia que los otros dos.

—Disculpa pero…— fue interrumpido por el menor.

—Oye Shen, ¿ya te diste cuenta?

El chino la miró.

— _Méiyŏu_ (No) — al darse cuenta de que llevaba esos ridiculos lentes, Ash se los quitó para que pudiera ver bien —Oh, _shì de, Shì de!_ (si, ¡Si!).

—¿Tu eres Ash Crimson? — preguntó la joven mujer mientras veía como el chico tomaba al perro y se lo pasaba a su amigo.

—Es posible, eso depende de quien lo busca. — dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a la peliazul.

—Me llamo Betty, necesito papeles de viaje. — cuando lo tuvo mas cerca comenzó a susurrale —Me dijeron que hablara contigo pero no puedo decir quien me lo dijo.

Ash comenzó a observarla con detalle caminando a su alrededor, algo que no le agradó a la mayor.

—Oye, oye ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué estás rodeandome?, ¿Eras buitre en tu otra vida?

— _Désolé_ Becky. — dijo mientras llamaba con la mano a su socio.

—Es Betty, con "T"

— _Oui, oui_ pero es que, te pareces tanto a… olvidalo, ahora tu ¿decias algo sobre unos papeles? — preguntó a la vez que Shen llegó hacia donde estaban los dos con el perro en brazos.

—Eh, _oui…_ quiero ir a París.

—¿Quieres ir a Paris? — preguntó esperanzado el rubio recibiendo una afirmativa. Volteó para hablar con su socio pero este estaba entretenido con el perro.

—Aw, miralo que tierno, y yo no le digo eso a cualquiera.

—Si, que gusto. — dijo algo fastidiado al sentirse abandonado. Volvió con Betty —Dejame hacerte una pregunta "Betty", hum… ¿tendrás apellido de casualidad?

—Bueno, en realidad pensarás que estoy loca pero no recuerdo mi apellido. — dijo con algo de vergüenza —Me encontraron sola y sin hogar ni recuerdos cuando tenía 18.

El rubio la escuchaba atentamente mientras pensaba sobre lo que le contaba.

—Si pero... ¿y antes de que te hallaran?

—Oye, yo sé que suena tonto pero no lo recuerdo, tengo pocos recuerdos de mi pasado.

—Si es… _parfait_ (perfecto). — dijo esto ultimo en susurro con tal de que no lo escuchara.

—Aunque tengo una pista y esa es París. — dijo mientras sostenía su collar de forma infantil.

—¿París?

—Sí, buen- bueno… ¿van a ayudarme o no?

Finalmente una oportunidad, volteó a ver a su amigo y le pidió algo; inmediatamente, Shen sacó cuatro boletos para un circo chino.

—AH, eso quisieramos, de hecho casualmente nosotros también vamos a París. — Ash recibió los boletos en la mano que tenía escondida en la espalda —Tengo tre- cuatr- este no… tres boletos aquí mismo. — al verlos, Betty trató de tomar uno pero el rubio se lo impidió evadiendola de forma habil —Por desgracia el tercero es para la doncella Elisabeth.

Betty se sorprendió, ¿para la doncella Elisabeth? Fue llevada casi a rastras por ambos rubios hacia otro balcón que se hallaba subiendo unas escaleras.

—Vamos a reunir a la gran doncella Elisabeth con su abuela. — dijo Shen llamando la atencion de la joven mujer.

—¿Sabes? Tienes un gran parecido.

—Los mismos ojos azules.

—Los Blanctorche los tienen.

—La sonrisa de Antoine.

—Hasta el mentón de Agnès.

Shen tomó la mano de Betty para seguir con la comparativa.

—Oh, y tiene las manos de la abuela.

—La misma edad, la misma complexión…

Casi cansada de las comparaciones decidió hablar.

—¿Intentan decir que creen que "yo" soy Elisabeth?

—Solo intento decir que he visto cientos de mujeres en toda la nación y no hay ninguna que se parezca a la doncella tanto como tu. Mira la pintura.

La joven mujer se alejó de ellos indignada.

—Cuando los ví pensé que estaban locos pero ahora sé que están dementes.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó Ash impidiendo que se fuera cortandole el paso —No recuerdas lo que te pasó.

—Nadie recuerda que pasó con ella. — dijo Shen apoyando a su amigo con los motivos.

—Buscas familia en Paris.

—Y su única familia está en París.

El menor la guió hacia la pintura de Elisabeth.

—¿No has pensado en la posibilidad…?

—¿…de que yo sea de la nobleza? — terminó la frase a lo que Ash asintió. Betty pensó con cuidado, pero se le vinieron algunos recuerdos de los últimos años — No lo sé, es dificil pensar que eres de la nobleza cuando duermes en el suelo mojado. Pero si, claro, toda niña solitaria quiere ser una princesa o algo parecido. — esto último lo dijo mientras miraba el cuadro.

—Y en alguna parte, una joven mujer lo es. — Ash se alejó para mirar su reloj, el tiempo se agotaba —Despues de todo se sabe que Elisabeth no murió, sigue viva en alguna parte y podría ser aquí mismo.

—Quisiera ayudarte pero el tercer boleto es para la doncella Elisabeth. — dijo mientras se "llevaba" a su socio — _Bonne chance_ (Buena suerte). — ambos se alejaron dejandola sola y sin esperanza de resolver su misterio.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste sobre nuestro brillante plan? —preguntó en susurro el chino.

—Ella solo quiere ir a París, ¿Por qué regalar una tercera parte de la recompensa?

—Te lo digo, estás cometiendo un error.

—Tranquilo, tengo todo bajo control. — lo detuvo un poco —Y camina lento.

 **0-0-(CON BETTY)-0-0**

Se quedó viendo el cuadro por unos segundos, posó su mano sobre este y vió el rostro de la duquesa Eloise.

— _(¿Será verdad que…?)_

 **0-0-(CON ASH Y SHEN)-0-0**

—3… 2… 1…— el joven rubio levantó la mano de forma orgullosa justo cuando se oyó un:

—¡ASH CRIMSON!

Shen quedó asombrado y ansioso, lo habían conseguido.

—Ja, la tenemos en nuestras manos.

—Ash, espera.

—Eh, ¿es a mi? — preguntó con fingida sorpresa.

—Si no recuerdo quien soy, ¿Quién dice que no soy una doncella, princesa o lo que sea?, ¿cierto?

El menor asintió —Continúa.

—Y si no soy Elisabeth, la duquesa no tardará en darse cuenta y habrá sido solo una confusión.

—Suena correcto. — Shen interrumpió.

—Pero si tu eres la doncella, finalmente conocerás tu identidad y volverás con tu familia.

— _Oui, oui,_ así es. — dijo Crimson dandole la razón —De cualquier modo irás a París.

— _Oui._ — dijo Betty extendiendo la mano para sellar el trato. Ash la estrechó pero ella usó demasiada fuerza y terminó por lastimarlo.

—Auch. — se sobó la mano.

 **POV BETTY.**

Finalmente iré a parís, descubriré quien soy.

Solo espero que todo esto termine bien y que aquella canción me sirva de guía… la canción que escuché una vez en diciembre.

.

 **Fin capitulo 3.**

 **Wooow, este si que estuvo largo.**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, especialmente la canción.**

 **Ayer fue mi cumpleaños, 7 de marzo por lo que ya tengo 17 (igual que Ash).**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y felíz día de la mujer a todas.**

 **Chau.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenas a todos y todas, perdón por tardarme pero tuve complicaciones (incluyendo el exitazo de Infinity War) pero ya me hice una agenda y me centraré en escribir los martes y posiblemente los fines de semana.**

 **Sin nada mas que decir comencemos.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 4: "Una noche fatal"**

 **.**

 _ **Anteriormente:**_

 _ **POV BETTY.**_

 _Finalmente iré a parís, descubriré quien soy._

 _Solo espero que todo esto termine bien y que aquella canción me sirva de guía… la canción que escuché una vez en diciembre._

 **FIN POV.**

—Permitanme presentarles a su excelencia, la gran doncella Elisabeth. — dijo Ash con un tono de mayordomo.

—¿Oiste eso Alphonse? Iremos a París.

—No, el perro se queda.

—¿De qué hablas, el perro vá?

—No, no vá.

—Yo digo que irá.

—Soy alérgico a los perros.

Ambos siguieron discutiendo mientras se dirigían a la salida; ninguno se dio cuenta de que alguien los observaba desde las sombras del techo acompañado por un extraño medallón.

Se trataba de Remi, el murciélago blanco de Saiki quien había estado vagando con el objeto sin un propósito ahora que había perdido a su amo.

—¿Elisabeth? Je, solo que hay un problema _mon ami_ , la doncella está muerta, los Blanctorche están muertos… ¡Bajo tierra! Muertos muertos muertos. — mientras decía esto, una flama negra salió del medallón tomando la forma de un cuervo que se posó al lado de Remi —¿No es así _mon ami_? ¿Cómo puede cree…?

Se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba justo antes de caer, permitiendose la audacia de sujetarse de una pequeña grieta.

—Por favor, ¿esperan que piense que esa cosa despertó después de tantos años solo porque un afeminado afirma que ella es una Blanctorche? — el murciélago subió nuevamente para estar frente al medallón viendo como las flamas negras seguían tomando formas de cuervos. —Oye oye, ya entendí el mensaje, ya fue suficiente de susurros y de fantasmas de fuego.

 **POV REMI.**

A menos que, mmhm…

—… si esa cosa volvió a la vida, significa que… Elisabeth está viva. —

Volteo a ver abajo para confirmarlo.

—Y ahí está.

 **FIN POV.**

Justo al terminar de hablar, el medallón se levantó y voló rapidamente hacia abajo de forma que nadie de los que estaban allí cerca se percatara de su presencia, llevandose consigo al murciélago a quien se le enredó una de las patas en las cadenas que llevaba el místico objeto.

—¡AAAH!, ¡EMERGENCIA, EMERGENCIA! — gritó Remi justo antes de atravesar el suelo en dirección al purgatorio.

—¿Qué fue eso? — preguntó Ash luego de escuchar el grito del murciélago, le resultó un poco familiar.

—¿Qué fue qué? — dijo Elisa dedicandole una mirada curiosa.

El rubio se quedó viendo toda la sala en busca de algun indicio que le demostrara si lo que había oído fue real, pero no encontró nada.

—Nada, sigamos o perderemos el tren.

 **0-0-(CON REMI)-0-0**

El "viaje" continuó con velocidad atravesando todas y cada una de las capas de la tierra llegando incluso a llegar al centro del núcleo del planeta.

—¡AYUDENME!, ¡ME QUEMO! — gritó luego de pasar por una zona caliente.

Cruzaron una última pared que los llevó hacia lo que parecía una especie de esfera hueca flotando en la nada.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaah….!

Pum.

El choque lo dejó un poco aturdido, no sabía lo que acababa de pasar.

—Auch, que golpazo. — se sobó el hocico —¿Y saben qué…? Auch.

De repente, una voz conocida le dio una pista de donde estaba.

—¿Quién osa interferir con mi soledad? — dijo un hombre de aspecto joven vestido de blanco y con larga cabellera albina. Inmediatamente golpeó una columna cargando su puño de flamas negras y destrozando la pila de rocas —Largo… largo. — tomó al murcielago con fuerza creyendo que se trataba de un simple insecto molesto; grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

—¿Remi?, ¿Eres tu?

En respuesta, el pequeño mamífero se desmayó debido al fuerte agarre que le había dado su amo. Se incorporó y lo vió mas detenidamente.

— _Maître? il est vivant?_ (¿Amo? ¿Está vivo?)

—Si, hablando figuradamente. — dijo Saiki provocando que, de alguna forma, se le saliera un ojo.

—Ehm, creo… que se le cayó esto _Maître._ — dijo pasandole el ojo a su señor.

—Algo a pasado. — dijo Saiki mientras se ponía el globo ocular en su posición.

—Si.

—Lo sabía, sentía que las fuerzas oscuras se agitaban.

—No me sorprende porque la ví, a Elisabeth.

—¿Elisabeth?, ¿Viva? — preguntó el albino sin poder creerselo —¿Esa mugrosa Blanctorche?

—¿No es una desgracia? Creo que ya no hacen los conjuros como antes. — dijo el mamífero tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—Por eso estoy aquí en el Limbo. ¡MI conjuro está incompleto! — gritó medio iracundo arrojando accidentalmente a su sirviente volador con su mano aún sujetandolo.

Saiki se miró el brazo vacío con sufrimiento, ya no soportaba "vivir" de esa forma.

—Aaayy, mírame… me caigo en pedazos. ¡Soy una ruina! — dijo finalmente mientras se recostaba dramáticamente en una pila de piedras.

Remi se levantó y cargando con la mano de su amo se dirigió hacia el.

—Considerando el tiempo que lleva muerto luce estupendo. — el hombre no le quiso hacer caso —Lo digo en serio.

—¿Tu crees?

—¿Tengo la cara de un murcielago mentiroso? — dijo mientras lo miraba de forma ligeramente adorable — _Courage_ ,por un momento le sentí esa vieja chispa.

—Eso fue antes de perder el regalo de "Aquellos del pasado", la fuente de mis poderes.

—¿Qué?,¿Se refiere a esta cosa? — preguntó el murcielago mostrandole el medallón a su amo quien miró el objeto con incredulidad y alegría.

—¿D-de… donde la sacaste? — preguntó emocionado.

—Lo encontré. — dijo secamente restandole importancia al hecho de haberlo hallado.

—Oooh Remi… ¿Qué haría yo sin tu ayuda? — dijo mientras acariciaba la cabecita del mencionado para despues tomar el brillante artefacto con su mano "sana".

—Ay, no fue nada.

—Mi viejo amigo… juntos otra vez. — dijo antes de reir con júbilo —Y ahora, mi oscuro propósito finalmente se cumplirá…

Las llamas negras se escapaban del medallón.

—…y la última de los Blanctorche… ¡MORIRÁAAAA!

 **En las noches yo nunca consigo descanso,  
pesadillas me invaden si intento dormir!**

 **Horrenda fue la visión de un cuerpo que se partió  
y ese sueño que vi se trataba de mí.**

 **Era yo el más místico mago en Francia  
de traiciones infames me pude vengar  
mejor plan nadie tramó  
más una chiquilla quedó  
ya su hora vendrá y perecerá.**

 **Una noche fatal la amenaza,  
la doncella verá su perdición,  
podré completar el hechizo por fin!  
Una noche fatal!**

 ***Morirá***

 **Uhhh uhh uhh uhhh, uhhh uhhh uhhhh!**

 **Lentamente mis fuerzas están regresando,  
dame ya esa peluca, perfumarme bien.  
En mis garras ella caerá y esta vez no escapará,  
destruida Betty será también!**

 **Una noche fatal es de tinieblas,  
*La haré temblar de terror*  
Una noche fatal y de terror**

 **Uhhh uhhh uhhhh**

 **No va a dormir de pensar solo en mí.  
Una noche fatal  
*Venceré*  
Una noche fatal bajo las sombras  
*Sombras*  
La princesa querrá lejos huir  
*Lejos***

 **Verá la señal de que viene el final  
Una noche fatal, Una noche fatal.  
Soy su amo criaturas de sombras,  
muestren su poder.**

Aves de fuego negro salían del medallón, volaban en dirección al mundo vivo.

 **Una noche fatal, Una noche fatal.  
Búsquenla y vuelvan con ella.  
Una noche fatal, Una noche fatal,  
la doncella verá…**

 **!El final!**

Finalmente, los cuervos de fuego salieron a la superficie en busca de la última descendiente de los Blanctorche, sin esperar que junto a ella se encontraba alguien que les causaría más problemas que la propia Elisabeth.

.

 **Fin capitulo 4.**

 **.**

 **¿Qué puedo decir? Perdón por la tardanza pero estuve procrastinando un poco (y me disculpo por eso) ademas de que estuve pensando en un par de fanfics nuevos de historias de Disney (o semejantes) pero con personajes de KOF.**

 **La sirenita (Athena y Kensou)**

 **Enredados (Billy Kane y B. Jenet) (pareja rara pero encaja)**

 **La Bella y la Bestia (Iori y Leona)/(K' y Kula)**

 **Mulán (Xiao Lon y Shen Woo)/(Mai y Andy)**

 **.**

 **Escojan historia y pareja, pongan su voto junto a su comentario y la que tenga mas votos gana. La campaña de votos se terminará en el ante-último capitulo de este fanfic.**

 **Comiencen a votar.**

 **Chau.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Llego tarde y me disculpo por eso.**

 **Pero ya no importa, ¡comenzemos de una vez!**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 5: "Ataque en el tren"**

 **.**

Por las vías del tren pasaba una locomotora a toda velocidad desde Châlons-en-Champagne con destino a París.

Dentro de uno de los vagones se encontraban Shen completando su pasaporte, Betty admirando la vista por la ventana y Ash acomodando las maletas.

Habiendo terminado el trabajo, el rubio se dispuso a sentarse frente a la chica, sin embargo el gruñido de Alphonse lo obligó a pararse de golpe.

—Hmpf, el pulgoso se sienta en la ventana. — se quejó antes de sentarse junto a Betty.

Permaneció callado unos segundos cuando se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaba su acompañante: recargada sobre el asiento y moviendo su collar entre sus dedos.

—No jueges con esa cosa y sientate bien, recuerda que eres de la nobleza. — la regañó ganandose una mirada molesta de su parte.

—A mi no me des órdenes mocoso. — le respondió dando a entender quien era mayor entre los dos —¿Y cómo sabes tanto de las doncellas y de lo que hacen o no?

—Es mi obligación saberlo. — respondió con superioridad.

—Ah. — dijo secamente y volvió a lo que hacía antes de ser interrumpida.

—Oye Betty, solo quiero ayudarte ¿entiendes?

Shen los miró a ambos y rodó los ojos, ya empezaban otra vez.

—Ash, ¿crees que soy de la nobleza?

—Desde luego.

—¡Entonces deja de darme órdenes niño! — dijo para después voltearse hacia la ventana.

Ash por su parte se vió derrotado.

—Tiene un carácter complicado. — dijo Shen con un tono ligeramente pícaro.

—Odio eso en las mujeres. — comentó el chico ganandose una mirada enojada de Betty

El chino por su parte, anotó en una pequeña libreta las victorias de la mujer contra las del rubio; el resultado era: 21 a favor de Betty, 3 a favor de Ash.

El tren continuó con su trayecto y ya habían pasado 6 minutos, desde su mas reciente discusión. Ash se sentó frente a Betty quedando solo ellos dos en esos asientos.

—Oye, creo que empezamos mal. — comenzó a hablar en tono de disculpa.

—Estoy de acuerdo. — dijo ella cortante y desinteresada.

—Está bien.

—Pero acepto tu disculpa. — volvió a leer su libro.

—¿Disculpa?… ¿Quién se está disculpando? Yo solo dije que cre…

—Mira, ya no sigas mas ¿quieres?, solo conseguirás disgustarme. — dijo interrumpiendo al chico.

—Bien, no hablaré… me callaré si tu lo haces.

—De acuerdo... me callaré.

—Bien.

—Bien.

—¡Bien!

—¡Bien!

Ambos se quedaron callados durante unos segundos hasta que la peliazul habló.

—¿La hecharás de menos?

—¿Qué?, ¿Tu charla? — preguntó en respuesta burlona.

—¡No!... Esta ciudad. — dijo en tono melancólico.

Ash se quedó pensativo un instante antes de contestar.

—No.

Betty se sintió algo dolida, la voz del rubio sonó algo triste al recordar la ciudad.

—Pero era tu hogar.

—Es un lugar donde viví; hasta ahí. — dijo tratando de terminar la conversación.

—Entonces convertirás a París en tu hogar.

—¿Qué obseción tienes con los hogares? — preguntó ya algo fastidiado con el tema, era algo que no le gustaba recordar. Movió sus piernas de forma que se apoyaran en el asiento de enfrente.

—Bueno, en primer lugar es algo que toda persona normal desea… — dijo mientras se levantaba en dirección a la puerta, chocando con las piernas del chico —…y- y en segundo lugar es algo que t- tu- ay ¡AAY, OLVIDALO! — finalizó luego de finalmente llegar a la puerta, estaba furiosa por la personalidad pedante y molesta de Ash.

—¡Bien! — dijo el joven levantandose mientras le daba la espalda.

En eso, Shen entró viendo algo extrañado toda la situación.

Betty lo vió y suspiró de alivio.

—Ay que bueno que llegas, por favor ¡retiralo de mi vista!

—¿Y ahora que le hiciste? — preguntó como si se tratara de una niña indefensa.

—¿Qué? — exclamó molesto el rubio volteandose a ver al chino —¡Fue ella!

La mujer soltó un suspiro exasperado para despues salir al pasillo totalmente furiosa.

Luego de ver lo que había pasado, Shen tomó al perrito y comenzó a hablar.

—¿Una inexplicable atracción?

Al oir eso, Ash se volteó nuevamente hacia su amigo con un gesto de indignación **(muy femenino).**

—¿Atracción?, por esa vieja loca ¿estás demente? — dijo imitando la acción de Betty y dirigiendose al pasillo.

—Solo fue una pequeña pregunta.

 **0-0-(CERCA DE AHÍ)-0-0**

Mientras tanto, en el bosque volaban a gran velocidad varios cuervos cubiertos de flamas negras que se dirigían al tren con la intención de acabar con Betty. Ya la habían localizado, solo faltaba actuar.

Se metieron dentro de la caldera y comenzaron a acelerar la locomotora.

 **0-0-(EN EL VAGÓN)-0-0**

Shen caminaba por el pasillo mirando su permiso de viaje: una pequeña libretita de color verde.

En eso, escuchó a un hombre hablar acerca de dicho tema.

—Hace un mes, los permisos eran verdes, pero ahora son negros.

Al oir eso, Shen se asustó ligeramente y volvió donde estaba Ash, tenían que evitar que los descubrieran.

Entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Es lo que odio de cambiar de gobierno, ahora todo tiene que ser negro.

—¿Negro? — dijo Ash levantandose completamente alterado, si los atrapaban los encerraban.

—Propongo que vayamos al vagón de equipaje antes de que vengan los guardias.

—Yo propongo que bajemos del tren. —dijo mientras le pasaba las maletas a su compañero.

Mientras estaban en eso, Alphonse se puso a ladrara a unos extraños cuervos que volaban al lado de la ventana, uno de estos asustó al perro.

Ash no le prestó atención y se dispuso a despertar a Betty.

—Oye. — dijo mientras movía ligeramente a la mujer, tratando de despertarla. En eso, se dio cuenta de algo: el rostro durmiente de la peliazul se le hacía muy familiar. Comenzó a recordar cuando veía a su amada dormir, tenía la misma cara.

Todo terminó cuando recibió un golpe en la nariz por parte de la mujer, quien se dio cuenta creyendo que se trataba de alguien mas.

—"gasp" Ay lo siento, pensé que era otra p...—terminó de hablar cuando vió de quien se trataba en realidad —Ah, eres tú entonces no importa.

—Camina, nos vamos. — dijo tratando de aguantar el dolor.

—¿Adonde nos vamos?

—Creo que me rompiste la nariz. — dijo una vez en el pasillo, tenía miedo de que le hubiese arruinado su bello rostro.

—Ay por favor, te comportas como una nena. — dijo en susurro bastante fastidiada.

Los tres **(incluyendo al perro)** se dirigieron al vagón de equipaje, Ash vió el lugar y sonrió.

—Si… si, esto es perfecto.

Shen no estaba muy de acuerdo.

—Ella se congelará aquí. — dijo mientras trataba de mantenerse en calor.

—Se bronceará en París. — respondió a modo de chiste.

Betty los miró a ambos y dedujo cual era el motivo de cambiarse de vagón.

—¿El vagón del equipaje? — dijo provocando que ambos sonrieran nerviosos —No me diga que hay algo ilegal con los papeles maestro.

—Oh desde luego que no _mademoiselle_ …— trató de disfrazar la situación mientras hacía uso de su experiencia como sirviente —Solo, sería un deshonor forzarla a viajar con esos plebeyos.

Mientras tanto, una extraño calor provenía de la otra puerta, alertando a Alphonse quien comenzó a ladrar.

Unos cuervos se dirigieron a la cadena que unía un vagón con otro; se posaron sobre el y explotaron, separando la locomotora del resto de vagones.

—¿Qué fue eso? — preguntó el rubio mientras se encontraba en el suelo, producto de la explosión.

—No lo sé, pero allá va el vagón comedor. — dijo el chino lamentandose mas por la comida que por su situación.

El perro continuaba ladrando sin conseguir nada con eso. Mientras, Betty trataba de levantarse, pero el peso de Ash no le permitía hacerlo.

—Quitate de encima.

—Eso hago.

Ambos trataban de levantarse, cosa que lograron luego de una patada por parte de la mujer al joven muchacho.

Shen se dirigió a la otra puerta para ver que pasaba en la caldera, no le gustó lo que vió.

—Crimson…

—¿Qué?

—… creo que alguien a flameado la locomotora.

La caldera despedía chispas por todos lados y el fuego cubría todo el frente, un verdadero infierno.

Ash abrió la puerta y se dispuso a salir.

—Algo anda mal. — dijo para despues saltar hacia el vagón de carbón —Aguarden, iré a investigar.

—Espera, ¿Por qué mejor no voy yo? — dijo su amigo dando a entender que el era mayor y que se preocupaba por el.

—No, quedate aquí, yo soy mas agil y tu mas fuerte; mantenla a salvo. — dijo para finalmente subir, siendo tapado por una nube de humo.

Se dirigió con cuidado hacia la locomotora, la velocidad le dificultaba la caminata. Una vez que llegó se dispuso a ver si había alguien.

—¿Hay alguien aquí?

La pregunta se quedó en el aire, el calor que despedía la caldera era demasiado pero debido al clima frío no se notaba.

El rubio se fijó en el termostato y vió como este se elevaba hasta el punto de romperse.

Una gran llamarada negra salió del horno y lo envió al techo del vagón anterior.

— _(¿Qué fue eso?)_ — se preguntó extrañado.

De repente, la llamarada oscura subió donde estaba el y tomó la forma de un maquinista.

—¿Qué demonios…?

No tuvo tiempo para seguir hablando debido a que el sujeto comenzó a pisotearlo sin éxito, puesto que Ash lograba esquivarlo a tiempo.

Crimson se levantó y procedió a bloquear un golpe de su oponente para inmediatamente contraatacar.

El combate se prolongó por un rato, ambos lanzaban golpes y los contrarrestaban.

Luego de recibir un golpe que lo obligó a retroceder, el rubio supo que ya no tenía que tardarse mas; hizo un movimiento cruzado con su brazo izquierdo provocando que una pequeña ráfaga de fuego verde saliera disparada hacia el maquinista quien optó por cubrirse.

Extrañado , el sujeto vió a su adversario con una expresión de duda; no podía ser el ¿verdad?

—¿Ash? — preguntó con una voz sombría, cosa que el chico no escuchó.

Crimson se agachó cerca de su oponente y pegó un salto moviendo sus piernas juntas hacia arriba en un movimiento circular, todo mientras una llamarada verde cubría sus pies. Esto provocó que el maquinista saliera volando y se disolviera en fuego negro en el aire dejando muy sorprendido al joven muchacho.

— _(¿Qué acaba de pasar?)_ — pensó mientras la duda invadía su mente.

Decidió ignorar lo que había pasado y volvió con Shen y Betty.

—Vamos demasiado rápido. — el tono de la mujer era de preocupación, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar y de lo que le pudo haber ocurrido a Ash, ya se estaba tardando.

Como si lo hubiese invocado, el rubio apareció frente a ellos algo chamuscado y con un moretón en la mejilla.

—No hay conductor en el tren. — dijo mientras se dirigía a la compuerta de carga con la intención de abrirla —Tendremos que saltar.

Betty lo miró incrédula —¿Dijiste saltar?

Los tres vieron a través de la compuerta el paisaje nevado pasar a gran velocidad.

—Despues de ti. — dijo la peliazul.

Al ver como estaba la situación, Ash optó por otra opción.

—Bien… desacoplaré el vagón.

Lo que ninguno sabía era que unos cuervos habían escuchado lo que decían, y en base a eso se dirigieron al punto de unión y lo fundieron, volviendo imposible su separación.

Ash iba a hacerse cargo del trabajo, pero fue detenido por su amigo.

—Deja que yo me encarge. — dijo para inmediatamente saltar hacia el punto de unión; vió como estaba todo fundido y llamó al francés.

—Pasame un martillo, un hacha o lo que sea.

El rubio buscó en una caja de herramientas y le pasó un martillo.

—Ten.

Mientras el chino martillaba, Alphonse comenzó a ladrar llamando la atención de Betty quien buscaba algo para romper el metal. Cuando vió donde estaba parado el perro sonrió: Dinamita.

Luego de un par de golpes el martillo se rompió.

—Vamos, tiene que haber algo mejor que esto. — en respuesta, la mujer le entregó un cartucho encendido —Esto es mejor.

El chino colocó la dinamita en el lugar indicado para despues correr a cubrirse.

—Rapido corran.

Todos se cubrieron detrás de unas cajas. En eso, al francés se le vinó algo a la mente.

—¿Qué les enseñan en los horfanatos? — le preguntó a la mayor quien atinó a bajar la cabeza para cubrirse.

"BOOM"

La exploción provocó que parte del vagón de equipaje se destruyera, por suerte la velocidad había bajado un poco pero no era suficiente y tenían que frenar.

—¡No sirven los frenos! — dijo Shen mientras trataba de mover una palanca.

—¡Con fuerza!

Haciendo un último tirón, la palanca se rompió dejando preocupado al chino.

Los cuervos por su parte se dirigieron al puente que se encontraba a unos kilómetros de ahí y comenzaron a destruirlo.

—Descuida, aún queda mucha vía, ya se detendrá. — dijo Ash completamente confiado de lo que decía. Desgraciadamente, una exploción los asustó por lo que voltearon a ver al puente el cual estaba completamente destruido.

Los tres se preocuparon.

—¿Decías? — cuestionó Betty bajandole los humos al muchacho.

El rubio se puso a pensar.

—Tengo una idea…— dijo mientras sujetaba una cadena —… Shen, ayudame con esto.

El chino no pudo responder debido a que alguien había aparecido de la nada: el mismo "maquinista" que había atacado a Ash apareció frente a el tomandolo por sorpresa.

Debido a que lo empujó con el objetivo de acercarse a Betty, Shen lo sujetó de la pierna y lo obligó a pelear con tal de mantenerlo a raya.

Ajeno a lo que ocurría adentro, Ash se sujetó con cuidado de la escalera externa para tener un mejor alcance de las ruedas.

—Dame la cadena. — Betty atendió a su pedido, lo que le disgustó un poco —Tu no.

—Shen tiene las manos ocupadas. — dijo simplemente entregandole el objeto metálico.

A regañedientes, el muchacho tomó la cadena y la ató fuertemente. Estaba tan concentrado que no vió como unos pedazos de hierro se desprendían tomandolo por sorpresa.

Al tratar de esquivarlos se resbaló, pero gracias a Betty quien lo sujetó a tiempo logró subir. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos cuando el sonido de un árbol cayendo les llamó la atención: los pedazos de hierro habían cortado el árbol.

—Y pensar que pudiste ser tu. — dijo ella mientras lo levantaba.

Una vez adentro el chico se peinó algo alterado.

—Si vivimos… recuerdame agradecertelo.

En ese momento vió como Shen peleaba contra el mismo sujeto que había vencido antes, ¿Cómo es que había llegado? No importaba, su amigo podría con el y tenía que hacerse cargo del vagón.

—Vamos empuja. — dijo mientras sacaban el resto de la cadena a las vías.

Una vez hecho esto, se sujetaron con fuerza.

—¡Shen sujetate! — gritó el francés alertando al chino quien esquivó un golpe y se alejó para despues sujetarse de una barra de metal.

El agarre de la cadena provocó que el vagón pegara un pequeño salto y se girara quedando de lado mientras avanzaba a menor velocidad; el maquinista salió volando por el impulso pero se convirtió en fuego negro en el aire.

Los tres se levantaron y se prepararon para saltar a la nieve.

—Bien… aquí nos bajamos. — dijo Betty antes de bajar del vagón a toda velocidad seguida por los otros dos.

Lo hicieron a tiempo puesto que el tren justo había caído al precipicio provocando una gran explosión.

Luego de tal espectáculo, Ash se levantó y se arregló el cabello.

—Odio los trenes. Recuerdame que jamás me suba a uno.

 **0-0-(EN EL LIMBO)-0-0**

Saiki observaba todo a través de un "espejo" de fuego negro; estaba furioso.

Molestó comenzó a gritar mientras se sujetaba la cabeza tratando de contener su frustración.

Remi simplemene lo observaba preocupado.

—Tranquilicese _maître,_ tiene que cuidar su presión sanguínea, mi sobrino Pierre estiró la pata un día, cayó como chinche. — inmediatamente, el dedo pulgar del hechicero se desprendió tomando por sorpresa al murciélago —El estrés es asesino _maître,_ y el era vegetariano, no comía carne tampoco sangre. — le colocó nuevamente el dedo en su lugar.

Saiki sin embargo no estaba tranquilo.

—¿¡CÓMO LA DEJARON ESCAPAR!?

—Así es, es frustrante _maître_. — dijo acercandose al amuleto —Creo que esta reliquia ya no sirve. — arrojó el objeto asustando a su amo.

—¿¡Qué haces!? — se abalanzó a salvar el preciado objeto estirando su mano a travez de sus músculos y huesos **(no suena muy Saiki pero asi es la cosa)**.

—Escuche señor, tranquilicese, solo recuerde lo que le dije sobre el estrés. — dijo el pequeño mamifero luego de ver como su maestro había salvado el objeto.

Saiki invitó a Remi a pararse sobre su mano muy amablemente.

—Vendí mi alma por esto. — dijo mientras apretaba a su ayudante —Mi vida… mi existencia depende de el, y tu… ¡CASI LO DESTRUYES!

—Entendí, entendí, si lo rompo lo pago.

—Quiero que lo tengas muy en mente miserable roedor. —dijo antes de arrojarlo a cualquier lado.

El pequeño mamifero volador aterrizó de espaldas y restandole importancia a todo se quejó.

—Ñaa, claro culpeme, que mas dá nadie nos quiere.

Dandose cuenta de lo que había dicho, el hechicero voltea a verlo.

—¿Qué estás murmurando? — preguntó curioso.

—Elisabeth señor, estoy ansioso de trabajar en su equipo, le voy a dar un ¡IYA! Y le voy a dar un ¡IYA IYA!, y luego un ¡WUU UU IYA!, Y le voy a dar esto. — finalizó con una pequeña patadita despues de una demostración de kung fu.

Saiki vió las intenciones de Remi y supo lo que tenía que hacer.

—Oh no, tengo otro plan en mente, un plan mas incitante, un plan en realidad… bello. — dijo mientras acariciaba su medallón.

 **.**

 **Fin capitulo 5.**

 **.**

 **No sé como disculparme por haberme demorado tanto pero tuve varios inconvenientes ademas de disfrutar el mundial (que pena que Argentina haya perdido en octavos, pero tengo esperanza en Croacia)**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo, dentro de poco tendremos el próximo. Lo prometo.**

 **Post data: continuen con las votaciones, recuerden cuales son las parejas, y si no las recuerdan aquí están:**

 **La sirenita (Athena y Kensou)**

 **Enredados (Billy Kane y B. Jenet)**

 **La Bella y la Bestia (Iori y Leona)/(K' y Kula)**

 **Mulán (Xiao Lon y Shen Woo)/(Mai y Andy)**

 **Chau.**


	6. Chapter 6

**¿Han visto aquel meme que dice: "te has convertido en lo que juraste destruir"? pues yo siempre odié los hiatus, ya saben esos tiempos largos que se toman algunas series para continuar (por ejemplo Steven Universe) pues lamento informarles que cada tanto tiempo puede que mis fanfics entren en hiatus (como ahora) por lo que ya no haré promesas que no voy a cumplir, si publico lo hago.**

 **Habiendo aclarado eso comencemos.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 6: "Recuerdos y pesadillas"**

 **.**

Los tres viajeros se encontraban caminando por una senda ubicada en lo claro de un bosque nevado. Luego de haber perdido el tren se vieron obligados a ir por un camino muchisimo mas largo, tendrían que rodear París y cruzar por Oise y Seise-Maritime debido a que el nuevo gobierno había bloqueado los caminos alternativos al tren excepto los de tierra y de agua, por lo que se verían obligados a dirigirse a un puerto donde tomarían un barco que los llevaría a un camino mas directo a París.

Exasperada, Betty soltó un bufido.

—¿Caminaremos hasta París?

—Tomaremos un barco en Seise-Maritime. — contesto Ash algo molesto, de no haber sufrido el "accidente" del tren ahora ya estarían en su destino.

—Oooh… ¿Entonces caminaremos hasta Seise-Maritime?

—No _mademoiselle_ , tomaremos un autobus.

—Un autobus…— dijo ella con sarcasmo —… que alivio.

Luego de caminar por varias horas, finalmente llegaron a un pequeño puente donde se pararon a descansar.

Debido a que el clima había mejorado, gran parte de la nieve ya se había derretido por lo que ahora el bosque se veía mucho mas verde.

En medio del descanso, Shen se puso a caminar ansioso de un lado para otro.

—¡Xiao, _bǎo... Chén yǐjīng zài lùshàngle!_ (¡Xiao, tesoro… Shen ya va en camino!)

Cansado de tanta bobada, Ash opta por intervenir.

—Shen, ¿podrías dejar de hablar de Xiao por ahora?

Confundida, Betty decide preguntar.

—¿Quién es Xiao?

Ante eso el chino aprovecha para "presentarla".

—¿Quién es Xiao?, es una verdadera diosa de la palabra…

—Shen…— el chico trataba de callar a su amigo antes de que dijera alguna tontería.

—…es un verdadero oasis entre la arena y el calor.

Ash detuvo a Shen y le susurró:

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices.

Sin embargo, el mayor no se detuvo y lo tomó de las manos para fingir un pequeño baile mientras continuaba hablando.

—Es una hermosa figura pintada con los colores de la primavera. — terminó para tomar aire a la vez que inclinaba a su amigo hacia Elizabeth en una posición de tango.

Graciosa por la situación, Betty combinó todo lo que había dicho el chino.

—¿Es una persona o un cuadro?

Levantandolo bruscamente, Shen finalmente terminó.

—¡Es la bella amiga personal de la duquesa!

Luego de escuchar lo último, la joven mujer comenzó a analizar las palabras.

—Pero… creí que veríamos a la duquesa en persona. ¿Su amiga que tiene que ver en esto? — dijo mientras Shen bailaba como un idiota y Ash trataba de ocultarse sin éxito —Mocoso. — le llamó la atención evitando su escapada.

Viendo que no podría zafarse decidió hablar.

—Bueno, nadie se acerca a la duquesa sin convencer a Xiao. — dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Al darse cuenta de la situación, Betty se ofendió.

—Ah no, no, ni hablar, no ¡NO!, ¡Nadie me dijo que yo tenía que PROBAR que yo era la doncella Blanctorche! — exlamó furiosa.

—No, es qu-

—Verme, bien; ir, si; pero, ¿mentir?

—No tienes que mentir, ¿y qué si es cierto?

Enojada, la mayor dio media vuelta indignada a lo que Crimson se acercó y la tomó de la mano evitando que se fuera.

—Esta bien, es un paso mas en el camino para averiguar quien eres. Solo creí que es algo que llevarías hasta el final sin importar lo que pasara. — dijo tratando de convencerla.

—Pero mirame mocoso, no luzco exactamente como la gran doncella. — respondió ella para despues dirigirse al pequeño puente donde se encontraba Shen, este le sonrió y ella se calmó un poco a la vez que recibía una rosa de parte del chino. Ambos se pusieron a admirar el pequeño río.

—Dime, ¿Qué ves ahí? — le preguntó tratando de hacerla sentir mejor con una pequeña conversación.

La joven mujer miró al rió, comenzó a recordar cosas que había vivido en el horfanato, muchas cosas eran malas y todas la llevaban a su reflejo.

—Solo una niña que está abandonada, sin un pasado… y sin un futuro. — dijo ella mientras arrojaba la rosa al agua.

Shen sonrió, ya la tenía.

—Ella es una segura y fuerte joven que en varias ocaciones a mostrado una autoridad digna de cualquier nobleza en el mundo. — hizo una pausa en lo que ella volteaba a verlo —…Y yo se todo sobre la nobleza. — esto último le sorprendió un poco a Betty —Aunque no lo creas, yo fui una vez miembro del circulo de los Blanctorche. — eso ultimo no era mentira, el realmente había sido miembro de la guardia de la familia Blanctorche y fue uno de los que sobrevivieron al defender la casa de los nobles.

Betty sonrió, ahora si estaba segura de lo que haría, iría a París y descubriría a su familia. Nada podía arruinarlo.

—Oye, ¿estás lista para ser la doncella de los Blanctorche? — preguntó Ash de repente provocando que la mayor refunfuñara ligeramente; ya habían arruinado sus planes. El chino lo miró molesto. —¿Qué? — preguntó como si no hubiera dicho nada malo.

—En Châlons-en-Champagne no tienes a nadie que te espere mi amiga, todo está en Paris.

Betty lo pensó por unos segundos, era verdad nadie la esperaba de donde venía, al menos nadie que la quisiera realmente, recordó todos los momentos en los que su collar le había dado esperanzas de conseguir una vida con una familia de verdad, con su familia en París.

Se dio vuelta con una sonrisa.

— _Messieurs, commencez le cours_.

—Lo recuerdo bien:

 **Fue tu hogar un palacio junto al mar.**

… **palacio junto al mar.**

—¿Es verdad?

—Asi es.

 **A caballo solías tu montar.**

—¿Yo sabía montar?

—Y el corcel…

—Blanco fue. — dijo Ash siguiendo la idea.

 **Travesuras hacías por doquier**

 **Eras de temer**

Shen soltó al chico provocando que cayera, sin embargo eso no los detuvo.

—¿Al jugar?

—Cada vez. — las palabras de Ash eran ciertas, si bien estaba educando a otra con lo que el sabía de la verdadera Betty lo mejor sería aprovecharlo.

 **Mas tu papá te hacía obedecer**

 **Lo vas a recordar**

 **Imaginando más**

 **Hay mucho que enseñarte y el tiempo volará**

—Muy bien, estoy lista.

Se dirigieron a un barranco donde se encontraba un tronco que servía de puente, allí se pararon y comenzaron a darle lecciones de caminar.

Le pusieron una rama en la cabeza que no debía tirar durante la caminata.

 **La espalda recta debe estar**

 **Y no camines sin flotar**

—Me siento un poco tonta ¿estoy flotando? — preguntó ella mientras caminaba.

—Como navegar.

 **Saludarás**

—¿Qué pasará?

—Tu mano besaran. — ante eso, Ash tomó la mano de Betty besandola dulcemente, parecía una princesa pensó ella.

 **Mas que nada observa que si logro yo hacerlo, lograras hacerlo**

El mas joven se puso la rama en la cabeza y comenzó a caminar como toda una dama, eso le hizo gracia a la mujer pero supo que tenía que imitarlo si quería hacerlo bien.

 **Sabes que lo harás, si, hay que creerlo**

 **Sigue cada paso que yo dé…**

 **¡Lograrás hacerlo bien!**

En una camioneta se encontraban practicando las comidas.

 **Modales finos al comer**

 **No sorbas el strogonoff**

 **Yo nunca como strogonoff**

 **Lo dijo igual que un noble ¿no?**

 **El samovar, y el caviar**

 **¿y postre comeré?**

 **Solo si tu aprendes bien**

Ahora se dedicaban a enseñarle equitación, no se le daba tan mal lo que era una buena señal.

Para ella en cambio era extraño, no recordaba haber montado nunca en su vida pero le salía muy natural.

Ash estaba igual, la veía y no podía evitar recordar a "su" Betty; se sacudió la cabeza, seguro solo era una coincidencia.

 **Si logro yo hacerlo (si logra el hacerlo)**

 **Lograrás hacerlo (lograrás hacerlo)**

 **Piensa que tu puedes, verás que puedes.**

 **Piensa que es facil, y lo es**

 **¡Lograrás hacerlo bien!**

Estaban en la parte trasera de un auto convertible, se encontraban cada vez mas cerca del puerto.

—Ahora memoriza los nombres de la nobleza.

 **Verás aquí a Didier y a Chandler junto a Nathan**

 **Aquí tu tía Jolie con su gato, ¿lista Betty?**

 **No**

 **Y el viejo Belmont…**

 **Era…**

… **con Madeleine. (asi)**

 **Nariz…**

 **Usaba un sombrerón, oí que está muy barrigón**

 **Tenía un gatito dormilón.**

—¿Y quién le dio esa información?

El sonido de la bocina delató al responsable.

 **(¡CAMBIO DE ESCENA!)**

En bicicleta las clases continuaban.

 **Si logras tu hacerlo, lograré hacerlo**

 **¿Cómo lo supiste?**

 **Yo simplemente, pienso que esta vez ya cambié hoy**

 **¡Betty tu cambiaste hoooy!**

Finalmente habían llegado al barco que los llevaría a Paris.

Se bajaron del autobus con las maletas y se dirigieron a la embarcación.

 **Si logro yo hacerlo (lograré hacerlo)  
Lograrás hacerlo (lograré hacerlo)**

 **Piensa que tu puedes, verás que puedes.**

 **Piensa que es facil, y lo es…**

 **Lograrás hacerlo…**

 **No hay duda**

 **¡LOGRARÁS HACERLO BIEN!**

Betty subió junto a sus dos "maestros" y buscarón su camarote. Finalmente se dirigían directamente a París.

Habían pasado 16 minutos desde que se habían hecho a altamar por lo que Ash aprovechó para darle algo a Betty. La buscó casi por todo el barco hasta que finalmente la encontró.

—Betty. — la llamó, a lo que ella respondió volteando a verlo acercarse a ella.

—¿Qué pasa?

El chico le extendió una prenda azul orgulloso de su acción.

—Te compré un vestido.

La mujer no reaccionó como el esperaba, tomó la parte inferior del vestido y comenzó a verlo; era muy grande desde su punto de vista.

—Compraste… una carpa. — dijo ella casi con sarcasmo.

Al verla analizando el la prenda desde adentro, le picó la curiosidad y la imitó.

—¿Qué estás buscando?

—El circo chino, creo que aún está aquí. — respondió algo molesta, ya había descubierto antes lo de los boletos pero no había dicho nada debido que no había encontrado la oportunidad y no le importaba mientras la llevaran a París.

—Vamos… —dijo ya un poco exasperado —Solo pontelo. — se dio la vuelta y de repente sintió algo extraño, un deja vu.

 **0-0-(HACE 9 AÑOS)-0-0**

En la mansión de los Blanctorche, Ash se encontraba caminando hacia la habitación de su ama, Elisabeth; le llevaba una bandeja con té y galletas para desayunar. Cuando estuvo frente a su puerta sujetó con cuidado el objeto de plata y tocó tres veces.

— _Mademoiselle_ , su desayuno. — dijo con educación, justo después escuchó la voz de la chica.

—Adelante. — dijo ella a lo que el niño obedeció inmediatamente.

— _Excuse moi_ , Betty.

—Ash, sabes que puedes entrar cuando quieras a mi habitación.

—No dijiste lo mismo la última vez. — respondió el rubio recordando la semana pasada que había entrado sin avisar y ella se encontraba vistiendose. Desde ese momento (y por un golpe por parte de ella) el comenzó a tocar antes de entrar.

—Si, pero deberías… tu… cuando…— suspiró derrotada — Olvidalo.

Ash dejó la bandeja en una mesita que había cerca, sirvió el té y le puso dos terrones de azucar.

— _S'il vous plaît, mademoiselle,_ (Sirvase, señorita)

—No seas tan formal, solo estamos los dos. — dijo ella. No le gustaba que actuara como sirviente cuando no había nadie mas con ellos, la hacía sentir extraña.

—Lo siento. — respondió Ash antes de tomar una galleta y comerla.

Ambos comenzaron a hablar de un par de cosas que les habían pasado en ese día: las clases de equitación, baile, y un par de reuniones con su familia. En eso estaban cuando Elisabeth recordó algo.

—Espera, voy a buscar en mi armario. — dijo para después irse a buscar una prenda que había comprado hace poco. Cuando la encontró se volvió hacia el rubio y se la enseñó.

—Mira, te compré un traje. — dijo orgullosa por su buena acción.

Ash miró la prenda algo confundido, era muy parecida a las ropas que llevaban los sirvientes del padre de Betty.

—Compraste… ¿un disfraz? — dijo el mientras lo miraba con mas detenimiento.

Confundida por su comportamiento, la chica preguntó.

—¿Qué estás buscando?

—Los cascabeles, creo que esto era de un bufón. — respondió con sarcasmo, algo que le ocacionó algo de molestia pero a la vez gracia a Elisabeth.

—Solo pontelo. — dijo ella mientras le daba el traje para que se lo pusiera.

 **0-0-(EN LA ACTUALIDAD)-0-0**

Ash se sacudió la cabeza mientras subía a la cubierta, esos recuerdos solo le hacían odiar mas su vida, volteó a ver a Betty por un momento y por poco le pareció ver a "su" Betty; ignoró ese pensamiento y subió.

La joven mujer tomó el vestido y se puso a imaginar un baile.

 **0-(5 minutos después)-0**

Ash y Shen estaban a mitad de una partida de ajedréz, algo que no duró casi nada.

—Jaque mate.

En eso, Betty subió a la cubierta con el vestido puesto y su cabello mejor peinado. Les llamó la atención carraspeando mientras mantenía una sonrisa.

Shen la vió y quedó sorprendido, se veía hermosa.

—Magnífico, maravilloso. — dijo acercandose a ella. —Ahora estás vestida para un baile… y aprenderás a bailar también. ¡Ash!. — se dirigió hacia su amigo y lo "empujó" a bailar con la joven mujer.

—No, no sé bailar en realidad. — dijo tratando de evitar pasar vergüenza, sin embargo terminó tomando la mano y la cintura de Betty mientras que ella lo sujetaba del hombro.

—Y… un dos tres, un dos tre… no no no no no no; Betty tu no guías, dejalo.

Las palabras de Shen hicieron ambos se sintieran algo nerviosos; si bien habían bailado en la mansión Blanctorche, esa vez estaban actuando sin saber que el otro era real, algo muy extraño. Sin embargo esta vez ambos eran concientes de que bailarían el uno con el otro… y la verdad, Ash nunca había sido el guía en un baile; había bailado con "su" Betty en varias ocaciones pero, debido a su altura nunca había tenido el privilegio real de guíar.

Ambos reanudaron el baile al ritmo de una música imaginaria.

Algo incómodo por la situación, el rubio trato de sacar una conversación.

—Es un lindo vestido.

—¿En serio?

—Si. Lucía lindo colgado pero… luce aún mejor puesto, deberías usarlo. — dijo sin darse cuenta de las palabras que escogía realmente.

—Lo estoy usando. — respondió ella con algo de gracia.

—Si, claro claro, así es. Solo quería darte un…— no pudo terminar la frase al verla a los ojos.

—¿…cumplido? — terminó ella.

—Claro. — no importaba cuanto lo evitara, la sensación de recuerdo lo invadía tanto que sentía que revivía el hermoso pasado junto a "su" Betty.

Ambos siguieron bailando en silencio, sus miradas se cruzaban constantemente y sentían que no existía nada mas que ellos.

 **Es un dos tres, sencillo es, se nota al pasar**

 **Que tiene confianza en si misma sin dudar**

 **Y aprendió, tal como yo planeaba sin pensar**

 **Shen, tendrás problemas si Cupido acierta…**

 **Y todo por un simple… vals.**

El baile seguía su curso, hasta que Betty comenzó a sentir que algo venía a su mente: el aroma a té de jazmín y galletas de vainilla así como la risa de un niño, un niño que se divertía. Todo eso comenzó a marearla.

—Me siento algo… extraña.

—¿Quizás mareada? — preguntó Ash con un tono preocupado.

—Si.

—También yo. — dijo el —Tal vez por bailar. — añadió mientras se detenía —Si lo deseas podemos parar.

—Ya lo hicimos. — dijo la joven mujer sin prestarle importancia a nada mas que no fuera la voz del rubio y sus ojos, realmente la hipnotizaban.

—Betty yo…

—¿Si?

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, Ash acercando su rostros poco a poco mientras que ella solo cerró los ojos.

Un recuerdo vino a la mente del chico, el recuerdo de Elisabeth corriendo junto a el por los prados que adornaban el paisaje cerca de la mansión. Recordó su sonrisa y todos los momentos que había pasado junto a ella; eso lo hizo detenerse.

—Ah… lo haces bien. — tomó su mano y la felicitó, como si de una simple compañera se tratase. Inmediatamente se fue a su camarote dispuesto a liberar su mente.

Betty y Shen por su parte estaban algo confundidos por su reacción, ambos habían pensado que el baile terminaría de una manera hermosa pero no fue así. La joven mujer se sintió un poco triste, ya que desde ese momento comenzaría a ver al chico de una forma muy diferente.

 **0-(esa noche en el camarote)-0**

Como solo había una cama litera, Ash se durmió en el suelo usando el equipaje como "molde", Shen dormiría arriba.

El chino sufría algo de mareos producto del movimiento del barco, algo que Betty notó enseguida.

—Oh… ¿te encuentras bien?

—Bien, bien, solo tengo envidia; miralo, duerme donde sea y siempre cómodo como princesita.

El perro comenzó a olfatear algo dentro del maletín de Ash lo que lo llevó a meterse dentro. Sin embargo recibió una patada por parte del chico lo que tumbó el maletín. Un extraño objeto metálico salió de ahí.

Betty vió lo que Alphonse tenía en su boca por lo que se lo quitó con cuidado mientras lo observaba muy concentrada. Shen la vió, sabía que tendrían que mostrarselo tarde o temprano pero se aseguró de no decirle para qué lo necesitaban.

—Bonito alhajero.

—¿Un alhajero?, ¿seguro que eso es? — preguntó ella sin quitarle la vista.

—¿Entonces qué podría ser?

—No sé, tal vez otra cosa… especial; algo que tiene que ver con un secreto. — sus palabras se volvían cada vez mas nostálgicas mientras imágenes borrosas llegaban a su mente. Todo se interrumpió al sentir cosquillas en los pies producto de Alphonse.

—Je je, ¿sería posible?

—Todo es posible, le enseñaste a Crimson a bailar ¿cierto? — dijo el chino sin saber que lo que decía era verdad.

La joven mujer soltó unas risas por la bromita que hizo.

Ambos se acomodaron en sus camas dispuestos a dormir.

—Que duerma bien _n_ _ǚshì._

—¿Qué? — preguntó confundida por el idioma.

—Significa _mademoiselle._ — dijo Shen sirviendo de traductor.

Betty se rió un poco y se dispuso a dormir.

—Dulces sueños Alphonse.

 **0-0-(EN EL LIMBO)-0-0**

Saiki y Remi observaban a la doncella durmiendo plácidamente.

—Oh, allí está _maître._ Aww, parece un angelito en su cama.

El hechicero sonrió.

—Que tengas dulces sueños… _mademoiselle._ Entraré en tu mente donde no escaparás de mi. — dijo suavamente a la vez que envíaba un par de cuervos flameantes al camarote.

 **0-0-(EN LOS SUEÑOS DE BETTY)-0-0**

Ella se encontraba en un pequeño prado en temporada primaveral. Cientos de mariposas revoloteaban alrededor de ella y las demas flores.

Un niño de cabellos azules llegó por un camino y la alentó a que lo siguiera. Betty así lo hizo y se levantó de la cama caminando sonambula hacia el.

 **0-0-(MUNDO REAL)-0-0**

Alphonse sintió que algo faltaba en la cama, se despertó ligeramente y se dio cuenta de que su dueña no estaba, se dirigió a la puerta y comenzó a rasparla mientras ladraba tratando de llamar a Betty para que volviera; sin embargo ella seguía caminando por los pasillos sin saber hacia donde iba realmente.

Conciente de lo que pasaba, el perro se dirigió a despertar al que tenía mas cerca: Ash. Comenzó a ladrarle con fuerza pero solo recibía manotazos de parte del dormilón.

Mientras, afuera se desataba una tormenta.

 **0-0-(SUEÑOS)-0-0**

Betty subía por una ladera siguiendo al niño quien solo la incitaba a seguirlo.

—¡Ven! — era lo que oía siempre de su parte seguido de unas risas alegres.

Ambos seguían caminando entre flores y arboles mientras las mariposas los acompañaban; ella era felíz en estos momentos, sentía que conocía al niño de alguna parte.

Llegaron a un tronco el cual usaron como escalera para llegar al destino. Allí los esperaban tres chicas de cabellos azules y con casi su misma edad quienes los saludaron antes de lanzarse a una especie de precipicio, pero el sonido de un chapuzón le indicó que se trataba de un río.

Trató de devolver el saludo pero se desequilibró y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, pero siempre manteniendo una sonrisa de alegría.

 **0-0-(REALIDAD)-0-0**

El perro continuaba intentando despertar al rubio, cosa que consiguió rapidamente.

—Que, que, que, que, que…— el chico tomó algo molesto al canino deteniendolo —Alphonse… Alphonse ¿qué…?— inmediatamente se percató de lo que pasaba: Betty no estaba en su cama. — ¿Betty?, ¡Betty!

El perro le indicó la puerta dandole a entender que había salido a algún lado. El rubio se alarmó y corrió hacia el pasillo chocando por un momento debido al movimiento del barco.

—¡BETTY! — trató de llamarla mientras subía a la cubierta temiendo lo peor.

 **0-0-(SUEÑOS)-0-0**

Betty se había logrado parar al borde del río, abajo vió a las tres chicas junto a un hombre de cabello azul. Por alguna razón no le resultaba desconocido.

—Hola mi cielo. —dijo el hombre. Al parecer el sí la conocía.

—Hola. — atinó ella a responderle.

—Ven salta, salta. — la incitó a realizar ese acto de diversión tomando en cuenta hacia donde quería que saltara.

El niño obedeció sin dudarlo y provocó un salpicón que provocó risas entre todos los presentes, incluída ella.

 **0-0-(REALIDAD)-0-0**

La tormenta movía el barco con fuerza, dificultandole a Crimson su labor de encontrar a la joven mujer.

—¡BETTY! — seguía gritando mientras la buscaba desesperado. Una ola solo le causó mas dificultades para subir a una pequeña torre de vigilancia donde tendría una mejor visibilidad. Cuando logró subir miró por todos lados hasta que la encontró… al borde de la proa. —¡BETTY!, ¡Detente!...¡BETTY NO! — se sujetó de una soga y se columpió hacia ella.

 **0-0-(SUEÑOS)-0-0**

El hombre seguía insistiendole que saltara, solo que ahora se había vuelto en un demonio aterrador.

—Salta… la maldición de los Blanctorche. — el hermoso prado se había convertido en un inmenso infierno de fuego negro y verde, miles de cuervos, murcielagos y gárgolas volaban alrededor tratando de empujarla.

Sus gritos no servían de nada.

Fue cuando sintió que uno de ellos la tomaba de la cintura que comenzó a patalear y golpear al aire tratando de liberarse.

 **0-0-(REALIDAD)-0-0**

Seguían forcejeando, uno para ponerla en la cubierta y la otra para que la soltara.

—No, ¡NO! — gritaba desesperada para zafarse.

—Betty, Betty soy yo. ¡Despierta!

La peliazul abrió los ojos asustada, volteó a ver hacia varios lados corroborando que no habían mas gárgolas.

—La maldición… la Maldición de los Blanctorche…—comenzó a decir completamente aterrada y exaltada.

—La maldición… ¿Qué?, ¿de qué estás hablando?

—Ví caras, caras, tantas caras. — dijo ella mientras se abrazaba a el buscando refugio en sus brazos, todo mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Ash se sentía horrible al verla así, tan indefensa; no parecía ser ella. Fue entonces que recordó lo que Elisabeth hacía para calmarlo a él cuando tenía una pesadilla: la abrazó mientras se sentaba en el suelo con tal de calmarla.

—Fue un mal sueño. — dijo mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos —No llores. Estás a salvo.

Sin embargo las palabras que había dicho con respecto a la "Maldición de los Blanctorche" lo preocupó un poco. Pero no era tiempo para eso, Betty estaba traumatizada y tenía que llevarla de vuelta al camarote.

 **0-0-(EN EL LIMBO)-0-0**

Saiki vió como su plan había vuelto a fallar. Su gritó de frustración resonó por todo el lugar mientras, por alguna razón su cuello se comenzaba a estirar hacia el techo.

—Tranquilicese _maître._ — Remi trató de calmarlo pero no parecía funcionar —No hay que perder la cabeza.

—No lo haré… ya me calmé…—dijo el hechicero mientras su cabeza volvía a su posición original… —Yo soy cruel, no tengo corazón ni sentimientos. — …mas o menos ya que la cabeza terminó dentro de la caja toráxica.

—Ehm, señor.

—Oigo una voz interior Remi; tendré que matarla yo mismo en persona.

—¿Qué? Habla… ¿físicamente? —preguntó extrañado el pequeño murciélago.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, si quieres que algo se haga bien…

—Pero para hacerlo tendría que salir.

—Exacto. — dijo para luego sacar su cabeza… volteada, cosa que corrigió inmediatamente —Tengo tan buenos recuerdos de Paris. Y aniquilar a esa Blanctorche con mis propias manos será toda una delicia. —se colocó una capa blanca de piel para abrigarse y verse presentable — Bien hora de irse

—Pero está muerto, se cae en pedazos señor. ¿Cómo espera llegar a París completo?

—Para eso existe el tren.

Tras decir esto, algo de fuego comenzó a rodear el suelo lo que provocó una reacción tipo cohete que los impulsó al exterior.

 **.**

 **FIN CAPITULO 6**

 **.**

 **Estoy comenzando a odiarme a mi mismo por estos plazos de tiempo titánicos que dejo entre cada capítulo. Pero como ya dije, ya no haré promesas falsas, si subo un capítulo lo haré.**

 **Nos vemos pronto (eso espero)**

 **Chau.**


	7. Chapter 7

**No diré nada solo… ¡COMIENCEN!**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7: "Finalmente… juntas en París"**

 **.**

París, la ciudad luz de Francía y gran parte de Europa. Un lugar donde muchos sueños se cumplen… excepto el de una pobre anciana quien lo único que quiere es volver a ver a su adorada nieta. Teniendo que presenciar actrices e imitadoras día tras día que solo buscan la recompensa sin importarles en lo mas mínimo sus sentimientos.

En estos momentos se encontraba enfrente de una mas que trataba de engañarla.

—Ah si, lo recuerdo tan bien: el tío Franchute era de Orléans, el tío Nathan era de Chartres, y en primavera…

—… acampabamos los domingos en la costa. — terminó la duquesa antes de permitirle continuar con su mentira que encima eran erróneas —¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? — dijo mientras hacía un ademán para que se retirara.

—Lo siento señorita pero tendré que pedirle que se vaya. —dijo una mujer de 29 años vestida con ropas chinas color verde y de cabello rubio platinado sujetado en una larga trenza. Acompañó a la joven hacia la puerta y la despidió.

Volvió con su amiga quien al parecer estaba murmurando algo.

—No mas, no mas. — se alcanzaba a escuchar suavemente, cosa que la joven mujer no entendió al principio.

—Oh, de verdad lo lamento mucho, creí que esta vez sería real. — decía mientras llevaba una bandeja con té y azúcar a la mesa —Bueno era real porque era humana pero no la real. — dijo en un intento por calmar el ambiente —Pero ya no nos engañaran no, voy a hacerles preguntas realmente dificiles.

—¡NO! — exclamó cansada la duquesa Eloise, cosa que asustó ligeramente a Xiao Lon —Mi corazón ya no lo soporta. Ya no quiero mas chicas que dicen ser Elisa. — dijo para luego voltear boca abajo una foto de su nieta dando a entender que se había rendido, ella nunca regresaría.

 **0-0-(CON NUESTROS PROTAS)-0-0**

En un taxi se dirigían hacia el cheatau donde se alojaba la duquesa Eloise. Mientras aprovechaban el tiempo para repasar algunos temas que seguramente le preguntarían.

—¿De donde era el tío Nathan? — preguntó Ash a una Betty muy nerviosa.

—¿Y si Xiao no me reconoce?

—Lo hará, tu eres Elisabeth.

—Es solo que…

—¿Qué? — la interrumpió.

—Hace 3 días no tenía pasado y ahora tengo que recordar toda una vida. — dijo ella tratando de meter una excusa para fallar, estaba muy nerviosa.

—Para eso me tienes a mi. Ahora… ¿de donde era el tío Nathan?

—¿…de Orléans?

 **(unos minutos de viaje)**

Se encontraban frente a la puerta de la casa y Shen ya había tocado el timbre.

Betty era una representación viva de los nervios, no sabía como podría terminar todo si resultaba que no era la verdadera Elisabeth. Quiso tomarle la mano a Ash para tratar de calmarse pero el sonido de la puerta abriendose le arruinó la idea.

Una sirvienta atendió con una sonrisa.

—¿ _Oui monsieur_? —justo detrás, Xiao Lon vió quién estaba en la puerta por lo que prácticamente empujó a la sirvienta y se colocó ella misma para recibirlo.

— _Xiǎolóng, luō ēn de nǚ'ér, xī'ān shìzú de chéngyuán. (Xiao Lon, hija de Ron y miembro del clan Xi Du.)_ —dijo haciendo una reverencia para después besarle la mano, cosa que la mujer disfrutó.

— _Chén yòu, shànghǎi zhànzhēng zhī shén._ (Shen, "Dios de la guerra de Shanghai")

Si bien los diálogos entre ambos eran incomprensibles para los franceses, era bastante obvio que se trataba de alguna clase de cortejo entre los chinos.

—Es una sorpresa que hayan venido. — dijo Xiao ya un poco mas calmada — Oh pero que modales los míos; adelante, pasen por favor.

Ash alcanzó a escuchar los ladridos de Alphonse y en lugar de ayudarlo a entrar por la reja decidió apurarse a cerrar la puerta provocando que el perro chocara con la madera.

Una vez dentro, Shen fue al punto que los había llevado hasta ahí.

—Permíteme presentarte a _mademoiselle_ Elisabeth Blanctorche.

Al oir su "nombre", Betty dio un paso al frente de Xiao quien comenzó a observarla de arriba abajo.

—Oh, _Shèngjié de tiāntáng._ (Santo cielo). En verdad tiene un grán parecido con Elisabeth. — dijo haciendo uso de su memoria, realmente recordaba como era la nieta de su mejor amiga por lo que podía estar segura del parecido; sin embargo no se dejaría engañar esta vez —Pero también lo tenían tantas otras. Dime… ¿Dónde naciste?

—En el palacio Blanctorche.

—Correcto. Y… ¿Cómo prefiere Elisabeth su té?

—Solo de jazmín, con dos terrones de azúcar y acompañado con seis galletas de vainilla.

—Bien. — exclamó sorprendida, esto iba por buen camino.

 **(Unas 2 horas después)**

—Finalmente y tal vez te parezca una impertinente con esto pero, aclarame; ¿Cómo fue que lograste escapar durante el ataque a la mansión?

Ante esa pregunta, tanto Ash como Shen hicieron un gesto de derrota ya que nadie sabía como fue que escapó. Creyendo que no podría responder correctamente el francés desvió la mirada con temor a ver el desenlace. Sin embargo no fue como lo esperaban.

—Había un niño, creo que un sirviente; abrió un muro…— comenzó a decir siendo guíada por las imágenes que llegaban a su cabeza, pero se detuvo al pensar que era una tontería —Ehjeje, lo siento es una locura; paredes que se abren. — dijo ignorando la idea de lo que acababa de decir.

Ash sin embargo la miró sorprendido, ese relato era justo como el recordaba aquel trágico suceso. Pero era imposible que ella supiera sobre eso, nunca se lo había contado a nadie.

—¿Y bien… es una Blanctorche? — preguntó Shen algo ansioso por la respuesta.

—Bueno… contestó las preguntas. — dijo la peliblanca mientras se levantaba con la bandeja en mano y una sonrisa satisfactoria adornando su rostro, algo que alegró al chino.

—¿Ya escuchaste?, ¡Lo lograste! — exclamó Shen para luego abrazar a la peliazul, ambos llenos de alegría por este triunfo. Mientras, Ash se alejaba al jardín para pensar un poco lo que había escuchado. El chino recobró la postura y preguntó: —Xiao, ¿Cuándo veremos a la duquesa?

—Temo que nunca. — respondió ella algo desanimada por tener que darles la noticia.

—Disculpa, ¿Por qué?

—La duquesa simplemente se rehúsa. — dijo manteniendo un semblante calmado mientras se dirigía a guardar el juego de té.

—No Xiao, mi flor de acónito, sé que tu hallarás la manera de arreglar una breve entrevista con la señora, y no te soltaré hasta que me dés una respuesta. — dijo mientras trataba de seducir a la mujer con tal de convencerla —Por favor.

Ante la insistencia de su amante una chispa se encendió en la mente de Xiao al recordar algo que podría ayudar.

—¿Les agrada el ballet? — como respuesta recibió una afirmativa —Harán una función en París esta noche. La señora duquesa y yo adoramos ir al ballet. Jamás dejamos de ir.

Afuera mientras tanto, Ash continuaba impactado por lo que había oído hace un rato de parte de Betty. Durante todo ese corto tiempo que pasaron juntos resultó que era ella, era "su" Betty y finalmente la había encontrado. Los sentimientos que lo habían confundido y agobiado de niño por fin tenían forma… ¡Se trataba de amor! Y en el barco bailó con ella, casi la besó y la salvó de morir ahogada. Y ahora iba a reunirla con su abuela luego de tantos años. No sabía exactamente como actuar ahora, ¿seguiría siendo el mismo de hasta ahora o volvería a ser como era en sus días de servicio?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar la voz de su amigo llamarlo por su nombre.

—¡AAAAAASH CRIMSON!, ¡Veremos a la duquesa esta noche! — exclamó feliz mientras lo abrazaba como si se tratara de un niño pequeño —Nos dará los 10 millones de francos. Al fin seremos… ja ja.

La emoción de Shen no le permitió escuchar a Crimson tratando de explicarle la situación.

—No, Shen, ¡Shen...! ella es la doncella.

—¡Betty fue extraordinaria!, yo casi le creo, ¿y Xiao? Já…

La peliazul salió emocionada.

—Xiao nos llevará de compras para el Ballet. De compras en París ¿no es increible?

 **(ESA NOCHE)**

Se encontraban saliendo de un "centro comercial" luciendo un vestido azul que simulaba unos pétalos de flor al final. Al verla así vestida, Ash no supo como reaccionar exactamente ya que aún seguía con su dilema de como actuar.

—Guau te… te ves muy linda. — se limitó a decir.

Betty se sintió muy halagada, lo tomó del brazo mientras una sonrisa alegre adornaba su rostro.

 **Enamorados**

Xiao y Shen salieron juntos vistiendo ropa verde y púrpura respectivamente. La mujer al ver a una vendedora de rosas decidió comprarle cuatro, una para cada uno.

 **Oh lalá**

 **Son bienvenidos aquí, es un placer para mi**

 **Poderles mostrar mucho más y además**

 **Concierto francés, joie de vivre.**

 **París te podrá conquistar, en todo París vas a ver**

 **Que al caminar por la calle, la rue**

 **La gente prefiere bailar y cantar**

 **Oh-lala, oh-lala, oh-lala**

Pareciera que la gente bailara y cantara por todos lados, o al menos esa era la sensación que le daba a Ash mientras caminaban en dirección al hotel; sin embargo nada lo podía distraer realmente de su pensamientos lo cual lo molestaba un poco.

 **París te contagia su amor**

 **Y nunca te puedes curar**

 **Amor al volar y amor al pasear**

 **Amor es un arte genial…**

 **París te podrá conquistar.**

 **Oh-lala**

 **Si te sientes mal ven a Le Moulin.**

 **Si te dicen no en Francia es oui.**

Entraron a una especie de restaurante que presentaba una función de can can, tal vez con la comida o el show podría distraerse… eso seguro no pasaría.

 **Si te sientes triste ven a vernos**

 **Y verás que pronto bailarás can can.**

Al tratar de imitar a las bailarinas, Xiao arrojó accidentalmente uno de sus zapatos al escenario, y como buen caballero Shen fue a recuperarlo evitando chocar o interferir con la función. Eso fue motivo de risas para Ash y Betty quienes veían el espectáculo sin poder aguantar la risa.

Cuando el chino volvió e invitó a bailar a su pareja, Crimson notó que un hombre desconocido invitó a Betty a bailar un rato a lo que ella aceptó gustosa; era la ciudad luz después de todo y tenía que disfrutar. El chico sin embargo solo se sentía peor al no saber que hacer realmente.

 **París a traído tu paz.**

 _ **Ma belle dame,**_ **te pude encontrar.**

 **¿Cómo olvidar? Si al final tu te irás…**

Desgraciadamente sabía lo que realmente tenía que hacer, y no le iba a gustar realmente pero era lo correcto; debía hacerlo tanto por su deber como sirviente… así como por su amor hacia ella… y la promesa que le hizo hace tanto tiempo.

 **París te podrá conquistar.**

 **Te ves trés jolié, especial.**

 **Bailando podrás a tus penas dejar.**

 **Cantando verás que te quieres quedar**

 **Y no sabes que hallarás…**

 **París te podrá…**

Ash vió la rosa que le habían dado, en ella vislumbró a su amada y finalmente pudo tomar la decision correcta mientras la guardaba

—Conquis…

… **tar.**

 **Oh-lalá, oh-lalá.**

Los fuegos artificiales adornaron el cielo.

 **0-0-(EN EL TEATRO A LAS 9:30 DE LA NOCHE)-0-0**

Ambos caballeros esperaban a sus acompañantes, vestidos con trajes de gala negros y sombreros de copa.

Shen caminaba de un lado a otro claramente nervioso, ¿y si los descubrían?, ¿Qué pasaría con ellos?

Cansado de verlo en ese estado lamentable, Ash decidió finalmente decirle la verdad a Shen.

—No tenemos nada de que preocuparnos… ella es Elisabeth.

—Lo sé, entiendo. — respondió el chino creyendo que sabía lo que decía.

—No no no no no, no lo entiendes. Yo era el niño… el sirviente… el que abrió el muro. Ella es la auténtica, Shen.

Tras oir esas palabras, el oriental finalmente comprendió todo.

—Significa que Betty… halló a su familia. — se levantó aún sin poder creerselo realmente —Hemos encontrado a la doncella de la familia Blanctorche. — se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que significaba —Y tu…

—Saldré de su vida para siempre. — dijo el rubio con algo de dolor en el corazón, pero sabía que eso era lo correcto.

—Pero…

—Las doncellas no se casan con sirvientes. —dijo interrumpiendolo.

—Lo sé pero…

—Seguiremos con esto como si no sucediera nada.

Al ver que estaba decidido, Shen se acercó a el.

—Tienes que decirselo.

—Lo sé pero…— trató de excusarse pero una voz lo interrumpió.

—¿Qué pasará si me dices qué? — preguntó Betty llamando la atención del rubio.

Tratando de improvisar, Crimson se arriesgó con algo que lo haría ver tonto.

—Pués… me agradecerás cuando te diga lo hermosa que te ves.

Por suerte el golpe fue certero.

—Vaya… gracias. Has madurado mocoso. — dijo ella en tono de broma pero con honestidad.

Rapidamente, el rubio le extendió el brazo invitandola a entrar, a lo que ella aceptó.

 **(Adentro)**

Betty subía las escaleras hacia el palco donde verían el ballet. Todos la veían sorprendidos debido a su inigualable belleza.

Ash entregó su abrigo y el de Betty a un encargado; cuando volteó a ver a su acompañante se quedó hipnotizado: lucía un vestido azul sin mangas de escote recto que le llegaba hasta el suelo, adornado con una especie de velo transparente y guantes largos color blanco… todo cubierto de brillo estelar. Su cabello estaba peinado de forma que simulaba una pequeña ola en los costados. Llevaba tambien un collar y aros blancos y brillantes. Parecía una diosa.

Al ver que no subía, Betty lo insitó a subir sin darse cuenta realmente de lo que le causaba al corazón del muchacho quien espabiló y subió hacia donde estaba ella, tendiendole el brazo para acompañarla hacia el palco.

Una vez allí, buscaron su asiento y se acomodaron para "presenciar la función". Ash aprovechó para sacar los prismáticos y empezar a buscar a la duquesa, cosa que consiguió sin mucho esfuerzo.

—Mira. — llamó a Betty para pasarle el artefacto y que pudiera ver a la anciana mujer quien se encontraba junto a Xiao Lon —Ahí está.

La peliazul la alcanzó a ver y una sensación de emoción se apoderó de ella.

—Espero que ella se acuerde de mi.

Comenzó el ballet.

Durante toda la obra, Betty solo atinaba a observar de ves en cuando a la duquesa temiendo que se pudiera ir en cualquier momento. Cuando no lo hacía se dedicaba a doblar y deshacer el boleto en un intento por calmar sus nervios, tanto así que Ash se sorprendió al ver su boleto totalmente destruido.

—Todo va a salir bien. — le susurró mientras le tomaba la mano para calmarla.

Las palabras del rubio la relajaron por completo y le dieron una sensación de confort tan placentera que no pudo evitar sonreir. Ella ya había aceptado sus sentimientos por el y no le importaba la edad o lo que pudiera pasar, si era o no la doncella Elisabeth Blanctorche ya no era un impedimento para amarlo. Una vez terminara todo se atrevería a confesarle sus sentimientos.

La función terminó.

—Ánimo… ya es tiempo.

Ambos salieron en dirección al palco de la duquesa con el objetivo de hablar con ella. Sin embargo, Betty no estaba realmente emocionada por eso.

—Tienes que tranquilizarte.

— _(No, no puedo hacer esto. Mejor me voy.)_ — pensó para darse vuelta y volver por donde vino, pero fue detenida por Ash.

—Ven aquí. Respira hondo; todo saldrá bien.

Caminaron, ambos con sus propios nervios: Betty estaba nerviosa de si sería aceptada o no como la doncella; Ash en cambio, estaba nervioso por lo que pasaría luego de esto, el ya sabía que ella era Elisabeth pero no sabía si le diría quien era el realmente. Decidió no pensar mas en eso cuando llegaron a la puerta del palco de la duquesa.

—Aguarda un momento, entraré y te anunciaré con propiedad. — dijo haciendo uso de su experiencia como sirviente.

Por alguna razón que no entendía del todo, Betty se sintió obligada a decirle lo que sentía, ya no podía esperar.

—Mocoso…— lo llamó accidentalmente por el apodo que le dio, inmediatamente se corrigió —Perdón… Ash.

—¿Si? — volteó algo esperanzado, tal vez se tratara de una confesión pero mantuvo la expectativa baja.

Ella por su parte se emocionó al verlo voltearse tan rápido, eso significaba algo ¿no?

—Hemos pasado por tanto…— comenzó diciendo algo nerviosa por la cercanía del chico.

—Ajá…

—… y solo quiero…

—¿Si? — el rubio se dejó dominar por sus emociones y no pudo evitar sonreir ansioso… ¡realmente era una confesión!

Pero el ambiente no ayudó a la joven mujer a calmar sus nervios.

—… no sé…— claramente no era el momento indicado, menos por la ansiedad de conocer a la duquesa —…agradecertelo… ¡Sí!, gracias por lo que has hecho. — bueno… eso serviría para quitarse un peso de encima por el momento, luego se preocuparía por eso.

Ash sin embargo se sintió algo decepcionado, no fue como pensó. Se dio vuelta para retomar su labor de presentar a Betty pero su corazón lo empujó a regresarse con Betty y aclararle todo sobre él… incluídos sus sentimientos.

—… Betty…

La voz del rubio la hizo voltearse rápidamente y con esperanza de que fuera lo que creía… una confesión.

—¿Si?

—… yo… yo, eh…— el palpitar de su corazón no lo ayudaba a relajarse, había soñado este momento por tantos años y ahora que era una realidad no sabía como hablar ya que nunca ensayó.

—¿Siii? — preguntó ella nuevamente incitandolo a decir esas simples palabras: "Te amo".

—… quiero desearte suerte. — incluso el lo admitiría: era un cobarde, una nena diría ella.

—Oh. — la desilusión se notaba en su expresión; pero que se le iba hacer, después de todo el se comportaba como una nena.

—Ah… _bonne chance._ —dijo a la vez que extendía su mano para darle un apretón que ella respondió. Eso si que no lo iba a admitir… el dolor del apretón — Aquí voy. — dijo antes de abrir la puerta y entrar al palco de la duquesa. Por desgracia para el no cerró bien.

— _S'il vous plait_ informe a _madame_ Eloise… que encontré a su nieta: la doncella _mademoiselle_ Elisabeth Blanctorche.

Esas palabras llegaron a oídos de la duquesa quien, indignada frunció el ceño por el descaro que tenía ese muchacho de presentarse con esa misma mentira que tantas veces había escuchado.

—…está ansiosa de entrar justo ahora. — concluyó el rubio haciendo uso de sus experiencias para mantener su posición de sirviente.

Xiao Lon le siguió el juego como lo habían planeado.

—De verdad lo siento joven pero… — volteó a ver rapidamente a su amiga con tal de cerciorarse que no sospechara nada —… la duquesa Eloise no desea atenderlo. — dijo mientras le cedía el paso con una sonrisa ansiosa.

—Puedes decirle a este impertinente joven que ya tengo suficiente de doncellas Elisabeths con las muchas que ya hay.

La forma en la que dijo esas palabras provocaron que la china se preocupara, recordó lo que había pasado esa mañana y concluyó que no era una buena idea hacer la entrevista en ese momento.

—Ehm, no es el momento. — dijo tratando de sacarlo del palco con tal de evitar un alboroto. Ash sin embargo no dejaría que eso le impidiera cumplir con su deber de sirviente, tenía que cumplir su promesa y lo iba a hacer.

—Pero si tan solo…

—Ahora, si usted me disculpa, quisiera vivir lo que queda de mi solitaria vida en paz. — lo interrumpio la mujer manteniendo siempre su porte de elegancia y serenidad. Su amiga entendió el mensaje y acató por obedecer.

—Oh… lo escolto a la puerta. Acompáñeme, venga conmigo. — dijo Xiao mientras caminaba en dirección a la salida sin percatarse de que el chico no la seguía.

Ash aprovechó la situación para hablar con la duquesa.

— _Ma dame duchesse,_ no vengo a hacerle daño. — dijo antes de sentarse al lado de la anciana — _Je m'apelle_ Ash Crimson (Me llamo Ash Crimson), fui el sirviente personal de su nieta. — se presentó haciendo uso de la verdad.

—Vaya, eso es algo que no había escuchado. — dijo ella con sarcasmo y levantandose queriendo retirarse antes de oír mas tonterías.

La oportunidad se le escapaba y tenía que hacer algo.

—Espere, no se vaya por favor… tiene que escucharme. — dijo tapandole el camino, algo que Eloise no recibió de buena manera.

—Conozco sus intenciones, ya lo he visto. — respondió enojada mientras salía del palco a la habitación que se encontraba allí —Hombres que adiestran jovenes mujeres en la nobleza. — dijo mientras tiraba de una cuerda, aparentemente una campanilla.

—Pero si solo me escuchara…

—¿Acaso no entiende?, ¡Ya es suificiente! — dijo la anciana mujer mientras levantaba el volúmen de su voz. Mientras, nadie sabía que Betty alcanzaba a escuchar todo lo que decían —No me interesa que haya logrado que se parezca a ella, que sea o actúe como ella… nunca es ella al final.

—Esta vez lo es. — exclamó desesperado, si esto seguía así las cosas iban a arruinarse.

—Ash Crimson, yo lo conozco: usted es el muchacho de Châlons-en-Champagne que hacía audiciones en busqueda de impostoras de Elisabeth. — esas palabras calaron fondo en Ash, ahora se sentía una escoria por haber cometido esos actos. Pero Betty estaba impactada por la noticia… ¡Todo ese tiempo el la había estado usando!

Sin embargo el chico no se dejaría vencer.

— _Madame_ , hemos venido desde Châlons-en-Champagne para…

—Y otros han venido desde Bélgica. — lo volvió a interrumpir sarcásticamente, siempre tratando de convencerlo de que la deje en paz.

—¡No se trata de eso!, ¡No es lo que cree! — exclamó algo alterado mientras le tomaba la mano en señal de confianza… algo que no sirvió.

—¿¡Cuánta mas pena le causará a una anciana por dinero!? — esas palabras destruyeron tanto el contacto con el rubio, como el corazón de Betty quien se llevó una mano a la boca al enterarse del motivo de todo esto —¡Retirenlo de aquí! — dijo a unos guardias que tomaron fuertemente al chico quien forcejeaba sin resultados.

—¡PERO ES ELISABETH, SE LO JURO; ES LA DONCELLA BLANCTORCHE!, ¡SI SOLO HABLA CON ELLA LO VERÁ! — dijo antes de que lo arrojaran fuera del palco a los pies de una destrozada Betty. Al verla allí parada se asustó, no quería que hubiese escuchado su historia de esa forma.

—Me engañaste ¿no es así? — dijo mas como una afirmación mientras se disponía a irse.

Ash trató de detenerla.

—No, no.

—¿Me usaste? — preguntó con una expresión dolida a la vez que se acercaba al rubio —¿Yo era parte de tu fraude para conseguir la recompensa?

—No, no… no no no…— definitivamente no era su día —Escucha… tal vez fue así antes pero ya todo es distinto porque tu si eres Elisabeth. ¡Lo eres!

—¡BASTA!, ¡Desde el primer momento mentiste!, ¡Y no solamente confié en ti sino que casi…!— dejó de hablar para soltar un gemido de frustración; realmente se había enamorado del chico y ahora se sentía traicionada.

—Betty espera, cuando hablaste de la pared abriendose y de aquel niño…— comenzó a hablar tratando de detenerla, pero no funcionaba —¡Escuchame! Era…

—¡NO!, ¡No quiero oir nada de lo que dije o recordé solo déjame tranquila! — trató de alejarse de el, pero la detuvo sujetandola del brazo. Dispuesta a soltar su frustración con el decidió darle una cachetada que lo derribó.

Al sentir que se alejaba, Ash quiso detenerla pero un par de personas se lo impidieron al bloquearle el camino.

—¡Betty…! , ¡Tienes que saber la verdad!

Era demasiado tarde… la había perdido.

 **0-0-(AFUERA)-0-0**

Ash ya no sabía que podía hacer: Betty lo odiaba, la duquesa no quiso escucharlo y no tenía donde ir realmente.

En eso pensaba cuando vió a la duquesa dirigirse a su auto. Descubrió que tenía una oportunidad por lo que se quitó el sombrero y se dispuso a poner en marcha su recién improvisado plan.

Eloise se subió al coche luego de que su chofer le abriera la puerta.

— _Ma dame duchesse._

El chico entró por la puerta del chofer y cerró las puertas, encendió el motor mientras escuchaba un grito del conductor exigiendole que se detuviera y se dispuso a conducir hacia el hotel en el que se hospedaban.

La duquesa no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba realmente.

—Marcel, despacio. — dijo ella creyendo que se trataba de su chofer.

—No soy Marcel, y no iré despacio hasta que escuche. — dijo Ash revelandole la situación a la duquesa quien se indignó por lo que hacía el joven muchacho.

—"gasp" Usted; ¡que atrevido! Detenga el auto inmediatamente, ¡debe detenerse!

Crimson no la escuchó, continuó conduciendo hasta que llegaron al hotel. Allí se bajó y le abrió la puerta a la anciana mujer incitandola a bajar.

—Usted tiene que escucharla. — dijo ya cansado de tener que insistirle —Solo… solo mirela, ¡Mirela!

—Usted no me alterará ni un momento mas. — dijo ella dandole a entender que no la iba a convencer.

El rubio supo que tenía que recurrir a su última carta… la caja musical.

—¿Lo reconoce? — dijo mostrandole el pequeño objeto lo que causó que la duquesa se sorprendiera.

—¿Dónde consiguió esto? — preguntó ella mientras lo tomaba en sus manos; era imposible que fuera cierto.

—Sé que está sufriendo, pero es posible que ella esté tan confundida y sola como usted.

Eloise lo vió nuevamente, realmente era un joven admirable por su perseverancia.

—No se detendrá ante nada, ¿verdad?

—Debo ser tan obstinado como usted. — dijo para luego invitarla a entrar a hablar con Betty.

 **0-0-(CON BETTY)-0-0**

Estaba guardando sus cosas. Aún no podía creer que Ash la hubiese engañado de esa forma; para colmo seguía enamorada de él y la rosa lo confirmaba… pero encontraría la forma de olvidarlo por lo que la tiró a la basura, tenía que terminar su equipaje para irse de allí.

En eso estaba cuando escuchó golpes en la puerta.

—Largo de aquí mocoso. — dijo molesta creyendo que se trataba del chico.

La puerta se abrió lo que la hizo voltearse enojada, sin embargo se calmó al ver de quien se trataba.

—De veras lo siento, es que creí que era…

—Se muy bien quien creíste que era. Y… ¿Quién eres tu? — cuestionó la duquesa.

—Yo creí que usted lo sabría.

—Querida, soy vieja y estoy cansada de que me ilusionen y me engañen.

—No quiero hacer eso. — dijo ella dandole a entender sus verdaderas intenciones.

—Y supongo que la recompensa no te hes de ningún interés.

—Solo quiero saber quien soy. Si es que pertenezco a alguna familia… tal vez a la suya o tal vez a la de alguien más. — dijo con la verdad en el corazón.

Eloise la miró algo sorprendida por su forma de hablar, casi sonaba honesta. Pero no se dejaría engañar.

—Eres una gran actríz. La mejor de todas pero… ya se acabó. — dijo para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

De repente, Betty sintió un aroma a hierba buena lo que le trajo un recuerdo algo confuso de su vida en el horfanato.

—¿Hierba buena? — preguntó haciendo que la duquesa se detuviera.

—Un aceite para las manos. — respondió la anciana mujer esperando que continuara, nunca le habían mencionado esa fragancia en una entrevista.

—Si. Una vez en el horfanato derramé un frasco sobre la alfombra… y por siempre olió a hierba buena… — dijo la peliazul mientras recordaba esa anécdota —… como tu. — concluyó al darse cuenta de como encajaban algunos recuerdos —Solía olerla tanto tratando de recordar algo, pero nunca lo logré.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Eloise, nunca habían mencionado algo tan detallado como eso. Si bien no estaba enterada del pasado de esta joven, su percepción de la fragancia le dieron una pista enorme de quien era realmente.

La esperanza volvió a ella cuando vió el colgante de Betty. La invitó a sentarse junto a ella.

—¿Qué es eso? — preguntó señalando el collar.

—¿Esto? Bueno, siempre lo he tenido desde que tengo memoria. — respondió mientras jugueteaba con el.

—¿Podría…?

Betty se lo dio confiando en ella.

Eloise lo observó con cuidado y un enorme sentimiento de nostalgia y alegría la invadió al ver el grabado.

—Era nuestro secreto. De mi Elisa y mio. — sacó la caja de música con la esperanza de que lo recordara. Afortunadamente lo hizo.

—¡La caja de música! — exclamó Betty al recordar ese detalle —La… la usaba para dormir cuando te fuiste a París.

Colocó la llave y comenzó a girarla mientras tarareaba la melodía. Los recuerdos finalmente volvían a ella.

… **y recuérdame siempre…**

Al oirla cantar, Eloise sintió una alegría que la impulsó a acompañarla.

… **con amor junto a mi**

 **Una vez en diciembre.**

Era imposible contener las lágrimas.

—Oh, Elisa… mi Elisa. — dijo para después abrazarla con fuerza mientras ambas lloraban de felicidad. Finalmente estaban "Juntas en París".

Afuera del hotel, Ash logró presenciar el desenlace. No podía estar mas satisfecho de haber cumplido con su promesa.

 **0-0-(FLASHBACK)-0-0**

En medio de un prado lleno de flores, jugaban Elisabeth y Ash ambos con 17 y 8 años respectivamente.

Luego de correr y rodar por el cesped, el rubio quiso hablar con la chica.

—Betty… quiero decirte algo importante. — comenzó a decir llamando la atención de su amiga.

—¿Si?, ¿Qué quieres decirme?

—¿Eres feliz? — preguntó de repente, eso confundió un poco a la peliazul pero rapidamente respondió:

—Sí, y mucho.

—Entonces… te prometo que sin importar lo que pase, encontraré siempre la manera correcta de hacerte feliz. — dijo haciendo énfasis en la promesa.

Betty se sintió halagada.

—Entonces yo te prometo que seré feliz…— comenzó a decir mientras se acercaba y lo abrazaba —… contigo.

Ash correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa.

—¿En serio?

—Es una promesa. Y vamos a cumplirla.

 **0-0-(FIN FLASHBACK)-0-0**

— _(Bueno… al menos uno cumplió su promesa.)_ — pensó mientras le enviaba un beso con su mano antes de alejarse.

Lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante era desconocido para todos.

 **.**

 **Fin capítulo 7**

 **.**

 **Bueno, es irónico que cuando prometo subir seguido no lo hago, pero cuando no prometo hacerlo termino haciendolo (es confuso pero me entienden)**

 **Con un poco de suerte tendré listo el último capitulo para hoy o mañana.**

 **Y finalmente lo que me olvidé de incluir el capítulo anterior:**

 **Las votaciones.**

 **La sirenita (Athena y Kensou)**

 **Enredados (Billy Kane y B. Jenet)**

 **La Bella y la Bestia (Iori y Leona)**

 **Mulán (Xiao Lon y Shen Woo)**

 **(Eliminé a dos parejas debido a temas de adaptación)**

 **Envíen su voto enseguida porque este fanfic casi se acaba. El próximo será el mas votado.**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Chau.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aquí estamos de nuevo.**

 **¡CAPÍTULO FINAL! (grito de niña)**

 **Hace tiempo que no escribo tanto en tan poco tiempo.**

 **Pero ya hablé suficiente, ¡QUE EMPIECE EL FINAL!**

 **.**

 **Capitulo final: "El perfecto inicio"**

 **.**

En la torre del campanario se encontraban Saiki y Remi preparandose para la ejecución del plan. Los relámpagos sonaban con fuerza mientras la lluvia caía al azar.

—¡Remi!, dame un peine, busca el agua de colonia… quiero lucir presentable.

—Eso requiere tiempo señor.

—Pues date prisa, iremos a una fiesta. — dijo mientras colocaba un periódico en una mesa. El papel tenía grabada la foto de Elisabeth cuando tenía 18; ponía que se celebraría una fiesta en honor a su aparición.

Remi no se lo podía creer…

—¿A una fiesta en París?

—Asi es.

—Je, le enseñaré unos pasos de baile, solo tiene que hacer esto y luego agitar la cadera, será divertido. — dijo mientras simulaba una danza.

—Dejaré que la doncella Elisabeth goze de su momento.

—¿Para qué? — preguntó casi sin importancia.

—Entonces la aniquilaré. — dijo el hechicero antes de golpear la mesa debido a la ansiedad.

—Entonce… ¿Qué?, pero señor ¿Qué pasó con la idea de la fiesta?

—Ahí la aniquilaré. — respondió Saiki sin poder contener la alegría de por fin cumplir con su cometido —La haré trizas en toda su gloria. — dijo tomando y rasgando todo el periódico.

— _Encore avec ça_ (Otra vez con eso). — dijo el pobre mamífero blanco — _Maître s'il vous plait, ¡S'il vous plait,_ olvídese de la chica y consiga una vida!

—Oh, conseguiré una vida Remi…— comenzó diciendo antes de tomar la foto de Betty —¡…La de ella!

Un último relámpago iluminó la noche.

 **0-0-(CON BETTY Y ELOISE)-0-0**

Ambas se encontraban en la habitación de la abuela, toda elegante y de colores intercalados entre blanco y dorado.

Hablaban del pasado y miraban cuadros y demás cosas intentando recuperar todos y cada uno de los recuerdos de Betty con éxito.

—Ya lo recuerdo…— dijo entre risas mientras miraba un cuadro de sus hermanos —… cuanto los amaba.

El tono melancólico de su nieta hizo que Eloise la tomara de las manos.

—Ellos no querrían que vivieramos en el pasado, no ahora que al fin nos hemos encontrado. — dijo con serenidad y alegría. Entonces vió un papel que le trajo recuerdos muy hermosos —Oh mira esto, el dibujo que me diste.

—¡Sí!, Camile me molestó mucho, dijo que parecía un cerdo montado en un burro. — esa anécdota hizo reir a la anciana mujer —Aish, tenía razón. — concluyó luego de verlo mas detenidamente.

—Cuando ríes así oigo a mi Antu, tu querido padre…— comenzó a decir mientras se levantaba y la guiaba hacia el espejo, abrió una caja de donde sacó una flor de cristal blanco —… pero, tienes la belleza de tu madre: Agnes. — continuó a la vez que le colocaba la flor en el cabello de su nieta —… Doncella real de la familia Blanctorche.

Betty se miró a si misma en el espejo, excepto por el pijama la flor le daba un toque mágico a su rostro.

Una hora después se encontraba con un vestido blanco adornado con azul brillante **(a imaginación del lector)** con el cual la flor de su madre combinaba perfectamente.

Junto a ella se encontraban Xiao Lon y una sirvienta que la ayudó a vestirse. Realmente estaba hermosa.

Mientras, Ash estaba frente a la duquesa quien lo había mandado a llamar para hacerle entrega de la recompensa.

—¿Quería verme _ma dame duchesse_? — se presentó como buen sirviente que era.

—10 millones de francos como lo prometí, con mi gratitud. — dijo ella mostrandole el dinero prometido.

El rubio vió la fortuna pero su desición estaba tomada, a menos que Betty se opusiera.

—Acepto su gratitud duquesa, pero no la recompensa. — dijo manteniendo su respeto.

—Entonces, ¿Qué deseas?

—Por desgracia nada que pueda darme. — hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a retirarse. Eloise sin embargo lo detuvo.

—Joven… ¿de donde sacaste esa caja de música? — Ash se paró en seco, ya le había dado todas las pistas que tenía sobre su identidad real —Tu eras su sirviente, el niño que nos sacó. — comenzó a decir la anciana tratando de hacer contacto visual con el —Salvaste su vida y la mía; la regresaste a mi y aun así no quieres el dinero.

—Ya no lo quiero. — dijo el tratando de acabar con la conversación.

—¿Por qué cambiaste de parecer?

Ash se puso a pensar, ¿realmente cambió de parecer?, ¿o lo que cambió fue algo más que eso? Recordó los momentos que pasó con ella los últimos días, el amor que sentía por ella y su deber como su sirviente. No podía irse, no sin su consentimiento.

—Supongo que fue un cambio de corazón. — dijo antes de hacer una última reverencia y retirarse en busca de Betty.

Eloise lo vió irse y sonrió, ese chico realmente seguía su corazón de la misma forma que hacía tantos años.

Crimson bajó los escalones sin quitar su vista del piso, cuando encontrara a Betty le explicaría con mas detalle su procedencia.

No tuvo que buscar mucho puesto que escuchó su voz llamándolo con ese apodo tan "bonito":

—Hola mocoso.

El rubio volteó a verla, estaba hermosa pero tenía que mantenerse sereno.

—Hola.

—¿Cobraste tu recompensa?

—Mi trabajo está completo. — dijo manteniendo la calma y hablando con respeto, aunque sentía que se le olvidaba algo.

Un anciano se lo recordó.

—Joven, haga una reverencia y dirijase a la doncella como _Mademoiselle_.

Betty se sintió incómoda por esa obligación que tenía Ash de hacerlo por lo que quiso evitarlo.

—No, no es necesa…

—Permítame… _mademoiselle_. — dijo haciendo una reverencia, cosa que incomodó a la peliazul —Me alegra que tenga lo que deseó.

La joven mujer lo miró algo despectiva, odiaba que se comportara tan relajado en un momento como ese.

—Si, también tu. — dijo con un tono pedante. Estuvieron callados por unos segundos cuando Betty recordo algo —Me dijeron que tu eras mi sirviente personal.

—En realidad SOY su sirviente personal. — corrigió resaltando el tiempo presente —Lo que usted desea lo cumpliré así como cumplí con mi deber de reunirla con su abuela.

Esa forma de hablar no le gustó en lo mas mínimo a Betty, y sabiendo que el aún era su sirviente tomó una desición.

—Bueno… te libero de tu cargo, ya no me servirás más. — dijo ella, cosa que no sorprendió realmente al rubio tomando en cuenta lo que pasó en el teatro —Puedes irte.

—Entonces adiós… _mademoiselle._ — dijo para después irse del lugar.

Betty lo vió irse. Sabía hacia donde iba pero por desgracia para ella, tambien sabía que aún lo amaba.

—Adios. — susurró con un tono de tristeza. Tendría que aprender a olvidarlo.

 **0-0-(EN OTRO LADO)-0-0**

Shen se terminaba de vestir con un traje tradicional de su país, era un traje púrpura con un dragón estampado en la espalda que se cruzaba por el frente.

Alphonse por su parte parecía un cascanueces.

—Tu te ves fabuloso. — se dijo a si mismo antes de alzar al perro.

En eso estaba cuando vió a Ash por el reflejo del espejo.

—Bueno, si vuelves a Châlons-en-Champagne búscame. — dijo para después estrechar la mano de su amigo y abrazarlo. Shen en cambio no se sentía bien con eso.

—Muchacho, cometes un error.

—Créeme, es lo único que estoy haciendo bien. — dijo el rubio mientras acariciaba al perro —Adiós pulgoso. — Alphonse en cambio le había agarrado cariño —No insistas, este no es mi lugar. Además ella me dijo que me fuera.

Una vez dicho eso, finalmente se retiró en dirección a la estación de tren.

Realmente lo iban a extrañar.

 **0-0-(EN LA FIESTA)-0-0**

Las parejas bailaban al són de la musica, muchas personas hablaban entre ellas y disfrutaban de la fiesta. Había una sin embargo que no parecía disfrutarlo.

Betty se encontraba observando todo desde un lugar algo escondido de la mirada de los invitados; parecía buscar algo… o a alguien.

—No está ahí. — dijo Eloise apareciendo detrás de ella y adivinando sus motivos.

—No, ya sé que no esta ahí… ¿Quién no está a ahí abuela? — preguntó al no entender realmente lo que le decía.

—Un joven muy ejemplar que halló una caja de música.

—No, debe estar gastando su recompensa con gran alegría. — dijo rapidamente tratando de mostrar despreció por el rubio; sin embargo no lo logró, aún lo extrañaba pese a que lo había expulsado hace un rato.

La anciana mujer la vió melancólica y decidió volver a tomar la palabra.

—Míralos bailar; tu naciste en este reluciente mundo de joyas y títulos, pero…— se detuvo por un rato —… me pregunto si esto es lo que deseas en realidad.

Betty se sintió algo ofendida.

—Pero claro que lo es, encontré lo que estaba buscando. Al fin te encontré, al fin se quién soy…— se detuvo al no encontrar mas motivos para realmente desear lo que tenía. Su abuela lo notó y volvió a hablar.

—Sí, lograste encontrarme… y siempre me tendrás. — la abrazó maternalmente —¿… pero será suficiente? Mi Elisa…— dijo haciendo que la mirara —No quiso la recompensa.

—¿Qué? — esa oración la confundió.

—El encontrarte con vida y contemplar en lo que te has convertido me devuelve una dicha que no creí volver a sentir. — se inclinó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente —Sea cual sea tu decisión siempre nos tendremos la una a la otra.

Esas palabras le dieron a entender a que la última decisión real tenía que ser del corazón; volteó a ver a la ventana y vislumbró las estrellas, recordó sus días con Ash y sus sentimientos hacia él.

—Abuela, entonces dime …— no pudo terminar su frase ya que la mujer ya no se encontraba con ella, había ido a reunirse con los invitados. Quiso unírsele pero la misma sensación que la invadió cuando bailaba con Ash en el barco y cuando estaban en el teatro, regresó y la obligó a cerrar la cortina.

El sonido de alguien llamandola la sacó de sus pensamientos, volteó a ver de quién se trataba y por un momento se le fue el aire: vió una cabellera larga y rubia caminar hacia los jardines.

— _(¿Ash?)_ — ya lo había visto antes con el cabello suelto y debía decir que solo lo hacía ver más afeminado, pero eso no le importaba ya que lo había visto.

Comenzó a seguirlo por un laberinto de arbustos y un camino de piedra mientras gritaba su nombre queriendo alcanzarlo, el vestido no le ayudaba mucho a correr bien.

La música se apagaba poco a poco mientras más se alejaba del palacio, no se dio cuenta de que un arbusto había bloqueado su camino de regreso.

 **0-0-(EN LA ESTACIÓN)-0-0**

Ash se encontraba en la fila mientras buscaba su visa de salida para así conseguir un boleto a su hogar.

Hogar… esa palabra le recordó a la pequeña discución que tuvo con Betty en el tren acerca del hogar. El nunca había pensado realmente en eso debido a que antes creía que el hogar era donde fuera realmente felíz… como estar junto a ella.

La sensación de un tallo espinoso lo hizo sacar la rosa que llevaba guardada desde hacía un par de días. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y volvió a recordar a Betty. Estaba en su mundo por lo que no escuchó a la encargada llamarlo para darle su boleto.

 **0-0-(CON BETTY)-0-0**

Seguía en busca de Ash, tan concentrada que no se había dado cuenta realmente de donde se estaba metiendo.

—¡Ash!

El sonido de los arbustos tapandole el regreso la alertó y se volteó rapidamente asustada, algo raro estaba pasando.

Una luz verde seguida por la voz del chico la guíaron por un camino en específico.

—¿Ash?, ¿eres tú?

Nuevamente los arbustos taparon su camino de regreso. Las cosas eran cada vez mas extrañas pero aterradoramente familiares.

Por suerte para ella, alcanzó a ver a su amado a la distancia.

—¡Ash!, por favor espera. — gritó queriendo evitar que volviera a escaparsele, pero el chico corrió hacia otra dirección obligandola a internarse mas en ese lugar. No le importaba realmente, solo quería hablar con el, disculparse y decirle que lo amaba.

Finalmente llegó a un puente donde lo vió parado observando el río. Su vestimenta era blanca y su cabello se movía junto al viento. Era como un angel.

—Ash por favor detente. Quiero hablar contigo. — sintió un latido de esperanza cuando volteó a verla. Sin embargo el sonido de ramas y rocas bloqueando su salida detrás suyo la asustaron obligandola a alejarse de los arbustos.

—Elisabeth Blanctorche. — se inclinó el chico haciendo una reverencia muy pronunciada y sarcástica. Algo que Betty notó era que su voz no era la misma.

—Tu no eres Ash. — dijo como si fuera demasiado obvio.

Ignorando sus palabras, el misterioso hombre continuó hablando.

—Lo que tantos años han hecho con nosotros: a ti te hicieron una hermosa estrella; a mi… un fantasma de carne muerta. — dijo haciendo énfasis en la comparación al mostrarle su piel pálida y casi podrida.

—Esa voz…— dijo tratando de recordar.

—Me viste en una fiesta igual a esta.

—¡El conjuro! — cada vez recordaba más su rostro.

—… seguida por una trágica noche helada… ¿¡RECUERDAS!? — inmediatamente, grandes llamaradas negras comenzaron a brotar de las manos del sujeto y rodearon a Elisabeth provocando que recordara por fin de quien se trataba.

—… ¡Saiki! — exclamó entre asustada y rencorosa.

—¡Saiki! — repitió él en un tono afeminado —Destruido por tu despreciable familia. Pero, la vida da vueltas, y vueltas y vueltas y vueltas…— mientras repetía esas palabras, las flamas tomaron forma de cuervos que obligaban a la peliazul a dar, casualmente, vueltas para tratar de escapar.

Mientras, Remi observaba todo algo preocupado.

—Lo dejo solo _maître_ , esto solo puede acabar en lágrimas. — dijo dramatizando un poco la situación.

Una vez que los cuervos se "apagaron", Betty tomó un semblante mas valiente.

—¡No te tengo miedo! — exclamó dispuesta a enfrentarlo si era necesario.

—Ya me lo tendrás. ¿te gustaría nadar en agua helada? — preguntó para luego provocar una llamarada negra que cortó el fragmento de puente en el que se encontraba Elisabeth, esto con el objetivo de arrojarla al río congelado en una forma de venganza por la forma en la que el murió: ahogado en un río congelado. —¡Estás perdida Eisabeth!, Nadie te salvará.

Sus palabras fueron contradictorias al oir la voz de un joven que acababa de presenciar todo.

—¿Quieres ver? — dijo Ash antes de darle un golpe que empujó con fuerza al hechicero lejos de Betty.

Rapidamente, el rubio se arrojó para salvar a su amada quien solo podía sentirse aliviada de verlo allí.

—¡Ash! — dijo mientras se sujetaba fuertemente a el —Si vivimos… recuerdame agradecertelo.

—Lo harás mas tarde. — la interrumpió dando a entender que no era el momento para hablar.

Saiki observaba la escena conmovido.

—Que ternura, de nuevo juntos… ¡POR ÚLTIMA VEZ! — dijo para después lanzar una llamarada que empujó a Crimson lejos de la joven mujer. Se acercó a el provocando un gesto de sorpresa de parte del chico —Tu presencia no debía ocurrir querido sobrino, te daré una oportunidad y la usarás para irte de aquí.

Ash no podía creer lo que veía…

—¿Tío Saiki?

—Así que me recuerdas; que halagador. Y como tu tío te lo pido, vete y no te pasará nada.

—Pero Betty morirá. — cuestionó el chico al recordar las intenciones de su tío.

—Conociéndote sabía que dirías eso, así que te preparé una sorpresa. ¡Tu turno! — dijo, y de inmediato, Ash sintió como alguien lo levantaba y arrojaba aún mas lejos de Betty; cuando se levantó descubrió con desagrado que se trataba del mismo "maquinista" del tren.

—Oish… tu otra vez.

—Mmmh no sé, siento que algo no encaja bien. — dijo Saiki en una pose pensativa algo afeminada —Ah, ya sé. — dicho esto, tocó al "maquinista" quien se convirtió en Shen. —A ver como te las arreglas con tu amigo. — se dio la vuelta y prosiguió a continuar con su venganza.

Con mucha dificultad, Elisabeth trataba de subir pero los tacones no le ayudaban mucho por lo que decidió quitarselos; usó los pies para deshacerse del límitante y continuó con su escalada. Cuando pudo subir lo suficiente para ver lo que pasaba se sorprendió por lo que vió: Ash peleando contra un Shen de fuego negro, y no le iba nada bien.

—¡NO!, ¡Ash! — dijo extendiendo el brazo inutilmente tratando de alcanzarlo.

Saiki aprovechó para aercarse a Betty dispuesto a arrojarla al agua.

—¡Cuidado! — gritó el chico mientras se cubría de un golpe del clon.

Tomándola del cabello, el hechicero la inclinó hacia el.

— _Au revoir, mademoiselle_ Blanctorche. — dijo cruelmente antes de soltarla a su suerte. Desgraciadamente para él, la joven mujer alcanzó a sujetarse del borde pero no podría por mucho. —Morirá la última de los Blanctorche al fín.

—¡Sujétate! — gritó Ash antes esquivar un golpe del clon, le lanzó un contraataque haciendo uso de una patada giratoria que lo esfumó por completo. Aprovechando la corta oportunidad que tenía, arrojó una llamarada verde hacia su tío, cosa que resultó pero no como esperaba ya que recibió el mismo golpe pero de fuego negro y más fuerte.

Cuando Saiki volteó a ver a Elisabeth, no pudo contener la alegría y comenzó a reír, finalmente había caído al agua. Ash se dio cuenta y corrió para salvarla.

—¡NOO! — saltó con intenciones de llegar a ella y tratar de sacarla antes de perderla, pero Saiki no se lo permitió, arrojandole una larga llamarada negra que le impidió seguir avanzando.

—¡Larga vida a los Blanctorche! — exclamó el hechicero mientras se regocijaba de satisfacción.

—Correcto…— la voz de Betty interrumpió el momento de gloria reemplazandolo por confusión —… ni siquiera yo misma lo hubiera dicho mejor. — había logrado subir sin que nadie se diera cuenta, su vestido estaba rasgado de forma que le daba más movilidad y llevaba una especie de rama en una mano, al parecer como su arma.

Se acercó a él con intención de enfrentarlo cara a cara. Le encestó un golpe tras otro así como bloqueaba o recibía lo mismo de parte suya, luces y fuego volaba de un lado a otro. El enfrentamiento estaba muy reñido pero Saiki llevaba la delantera por su poder.

El hechicero logró acestarle un golpe que la empujó y la dejó a su merced.

—Finalmente consumaré mi venganza; ¡Mi maldición se completará y tu familia se extingirá! — exclamaba mientras preparaba una inmensa esfera de fuego negro que planeaba usar contra Betty.

Pero nunca pasó.

Saiki sintió algo que le atravesaba el pecho y le arrebataba algo muy valioso para él: su poder.

—No si yo estoy aquí. — resultó que había sido Ash quien le arrebató sus poderes para evitar que los usara en contra de su amada.

El cuerpo inerte de su tío cayó al suelo mientras que Elisabeth veía todo; realmente había acabado todo.

La joven mujer se levantó y corrió en dirección al rubio quien ya parecía encontrarse mejor.

—¡Ash!, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Eso debería preguntarte yo Betty.

Ambos vieron el cuerpo de Saiki en el suelo; ella se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Acabó todo?, ¿realmente acabó?

—Así parece. — respondió tratando de sonar seguro, pero una sensación extraña en su interior no le ayudaba con eso —Creo… que deberíamos irnos.

Betty asintió siguiendo al rubio de cerca en dirección a las plantas que bloqueaban el camino; seguro que podrían quitarlas a tiempo.

Creyendo que era el momento indicado, la peliazul se detuvo y sujetó la mano de Crimson exaltándolo.

—Ash… tengo que decirte algo.

Esas palabras provocaron un sonrojo en el chico, ¿realmente iba a pasar?

—Betty yo…—dejó de hablar cuando sintió un dolor muy fuerte en su interior, cosa que alertó a la joven mujer.

Una risa se escuchó mientras flamas negras cubrían a Ash.

—¿Ash? — preguntó asustada mientras veía lo que pasaba delante suyo.

—¿Ash?, el ya no domina este cuerpo. — la voz de Saiki había reemplazado a la de Crimson dando a entender lo que había pasado.

—Pero, ¿cómo es posible? Él …

—… absorbió mis poderes, y al hacerlo mi alma pasó a su cuerpo. — explicó brevemente mientras se acercaba a ella —Mi poder es mayor al suyo por lo que tengo el control de su mente. Y ahora… ¿en qué estaba? — hizo memoria —Ah, sí… ¡MI VENGANZA! — dijo para después lanzar una llamarada negra sobre Betty quien apenas alcanzó a esquivar el ataque.

El combate se reanudó solo que esta vez, la peliazul no quería lastimar a Ash, sin embargo no era lo mismo de su parte al no tener control de sus acciones.

—¡ASH!, ¡Soy yo, Betty! — gritaba tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Es inútil, Elisabeth. Solo rindete y dame el placer de consumar mi venganza. — dijo Saiki mientras su distancia con ella solo era cada vez más corta.

—¿Y qué conseguirás con esto?, ¿mi muerte te dará la paz que tanto anhelas? — cuestionó la joven mujer tratando de convencerlo inutilmente.

—No, pero me permitirá acabar con lo que empecé. — una llamarada negra comenzó a formarse en la palma de su mano —Ahora muere de una vez por to…

— _(Si le haces algo entonces te mueres.)_ — la voz de Ash resonó en la mente de Saiki provocando que el fuego en su mano se apagara, lo que sorprendió a Betty.

—¿Qué?, pero tu…

— _(Le prometí a Betty que la haría felíz… y eso haré.)_ — dijo mientras movía su mano derecha hacia el medallón con el objetivo de quitárselo.

—No… ¡NO! — Saiki se balanceaba de un lado a otro mientras trataba de detener el brazo derecho con el izquierdo, esto fue aprovechado por la peliazul quien se acercó para quitarle el objeto del cuello, para horror del hechicero. — ¡No…!, ¡Dámelo!

Ella lo arrojó al suelo y comenzó a pisarlo con fuerza.

—¡Esto es por Ash! — volvió a pisarlo aún con mas fuerza.

—¡DÁMELO!

—¡Esto es por mi familia! — un nuevo golpe fue directo al medallón.

—¡VOY A CONVERTIRTE EN CENIZAS!

—¡Y esta es para ti!

—¡NO!

—¡ _AU REVOIR,_ SAIKI! — el último pisotón acabó con el diabólico artefacto causando una especie de explosión que empujó a Betty a una distancia segura.

Mientras, Saiki veía horrorizado como el fuego negro comenzaba a brotar de todos lados hacia él y lo quemaba con fuerza. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, tanto Saiki como Ash sufrían el dolor, pero el primero era el que la pasaba peor ya que su alma estaba siendo destruída poco a poco y muy rápido.

El cuerpo de Ash terminó por expulsar la última de las flamas negras antes de caer al suelo completamente acabado; mientras que el grito de Saiki se evaporaba en el aire sellando así su muerte.

Apenas vió que todo había terminado, Betty corrió hacia el rubio con la esperanza de que su miedo no fuera realidad.

—¡ASH! — se arrodilló para estar mas cerca de él, pero al ver que no se movía trató de despertarlo —¡Ash por favor despierta!, ¡DESPIERTA!

No hubo respuesta alguna.

La joven mujer desvió la mirada con el corazón destrozado, no quería seguir viendo aquel horrible retrato… hasta que escuchó un sonido de queja.

Volteó con rapidéz y accidentalmente le propinó un golpe en la cara… bastante fuerte.

—¡Auch!

—¡Ash! — sin poder contener la alegría, lo abrazó con fuerza olvidando que estaba muy debil.

—Ah, no por favor no, no…— dijo entre quejidos debido al dolor que tenía; esa "purificación" no fue precisamente "suave".

—Lo siento. — trató de disculparse.

—Sí, lo sé, lo sé… me comporto como una nena. — dijo tratando de contener el dolor.

Betty lo observó por unos segundos cuando se dio cuenta de algo…

—Creí que querías regresar a…

—Así era. — la interrumpió a la vez que se recuperaba.

—¿No… quisiste la…?

—No pude.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó ella anhelando la respuesta que quería escuchar.

—Porque… te a…— no pudo terminar debido a que ella lo detuvo; no era momento de hablar sino de actuar. Ambos acercaron sus rostros lentamente esperando aquel contacto…

Sin embargo el sonido de un objeto de cristal los interrumpió: era el adorno de Elisabeth. Ash lo tomó con cuidado de no romperlo.

Sabiendo lo que simbolizaba, Ash dijo unas palabras que no le agradó a ninguno de los dos.

—Te están esperando.

Betty tomó el adorno de su madre y lo observó, luego devolvió la mirada hacia el rubio dandole a entender la decisión que había tomado.

 **0-0-(CON LA DUQUESA, UN RATO DESPUÉS)-0-0**

Eloise se encontraba en su habitación luego de finalizada la fiesta. Le sorprendió encontrar la flor de Agnes y una nota debajo de esta. Luego de leerla solo pudo sonreir y tomar la flor para guardarla nuevamente en su lugar.

En ese momento, Xiao Lon entró y vió la carta, cuando la leyó se conmovió.

 _ **Carta de Elisabeth:**_

 _ **Querida abuela, deseame suerte; pronto estaremos juntas denuevo en París.**_

 _ **Hasta entonces.**_

—Oh, se fugaron, ¿no te parece romántico querida amiga? — dijo serena pero feliz… muy feliz. —Es el perfecto final.

Eloise no estaba de acuerdo con eso.

—No… es el perfecto inicio. — dijo mirando a las estrellas sabiendo que en algún lado su nieta era felíz junto al hombre que amaba.

 **0-0-(CON ASH Y BETTY)-0-0**

Ambos se encontraban en un barco disfrutando de su compañía mutua. Él la invitó a bailar al són de la música imaginaria que ambos escuchaban.

Ash la tomó de la cintura y comenzó a guiarla de la misma forma que ella lo hacía cuando eran mas jóvenes.

—Betty…— comenzó a decir.

—¿Si?

—Yo quería decirte algo desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Yo también, ¿Qué tal si lo dices tu primero?

Esas palabras lo impulsaron a confesar finalmente sus sentimientos luego de tantos años.

—Yo… yo te…— respiró hondo — … yo te… te amo.

Sin esperar ni un segundo mas, Betty se inclinó rapidamente hacia Ash dándole el beso que había guardado desde lo del barco.

Se separó inmediatamente luego de percatarse de lo que había hecho.

—Ay, lo siento; me emocioné y…

—No, no hay problema. — dijo tratando de calmarla.

—No en serio… intentemoslo otra vez.

Se miraron a los ojos mientras sus movimientos los guíaban lentamente hacia un punto en común; obedeciendo a sus corazones, concretaron su amor con lo que ambos habían esperado desde hace días: un beso a la luz de la luna.

Por la falta de aire se separaron.

—Yo también te amo. — dijo ella mirándolo con amor.

Su diversión no terminaría ahí.

Ash intentó alzarla para demostrar que era un hombre para ella, sin embargo no lo consiguió. Lejos de estar ofendida, Betty soltó una risa y lo alzó ella misma.

—Esto es vergonzoso.

—No para mí. — dijo ella restandole importancia a la situación —Pero si quieres hacerlo bien entonces te daré otra oportunidad. — lo bajó y dejó que lo volviera a intentar.

Haciendo algo de esfuerzo, el rubio logró alzar a su amada; las caras que hacía al ejercer fuerza le dieron risa a Betty.

—Bueno… ahora sí. — comenzó a dar vueltas mientras ambos se reían debido a la felicidad que sentían en estos momentos.

Pero como había dicho la duquesa Eloise, este no es el final de la historia…

Es el perfecto inicio de una nueva vida.

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **Y éste es el final de "Anastasia (versión KOF)"**

 **Y anunciando a la pareja ganadora de las votaciones presentamos a…**

" **redoble de tambores"**

… **Shen y Xiao Lon, en "Mulán". Éste fanfic comenzará a estrenarse el día lunes de la próxima semana.**

 **El sistema de votaciones continuará, la próxima vez solo habrán 3 parejas a elegir (las que quedaron sin elegir) hasta que se acaben; luego propondré otras historias (no solo de Disney)**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Chau.**

 **Post data: olvídense de Remi, todo el mundo que vió la película sabe lo que pasa con el al final.**


End file.
